The Ouran Academy Experience
by smellyal8r
Summary: Danyka has been with the boys of the host club for a long time, and with Haruhi gone, it's been a bit hard to cope with the missing member. But when a new girl no-one has even heard of pops up, some questions arise. OCxHikaru / OCxMori. *Apples and Cat*
1. Fields and fields of Oranges

Name: Danyka "Dakota" Bellatrix Wynter

Age: 16

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Birthday: September 11th, 1994

Favorite Food: Pasta, Sushi, Ice-cream

Favorite Pastimes: Hanging out with the Hosts, writing, playing her guitar

Favorite Bands: Metallica, AC/DC, Green Day, Dethklok, Evanescence, Blood on the Dance Floor, Breathe Carolina, Finger Eleven, Led Zeppelin, Skillet, Mindless Self Indulgence, Stone Sour, Rob Zombie, A Perfect Circle, P!nk, Nirvana, Nickelback, Korn, Eyes Set To Kill, Fall Out Boy, Maroon5, Black Sabbath, Black Eyed Peas, The Birthday Massacre, Slayer, Three Days Grace, Wolfmother, Lily Allen, Cobra Starship.

Past: Was born into a rich family. Father is half Italian, half British. Her mother is Canadian. She originally was born in Whitehorse, Yukon, in Canada. She was in a private elementary school, but as soon as she graduated she and her family moved and she ended up going to Ouran, where she is now. Oh, and on her mother's side, she's Kyouya's little cousin.

Name: Rilia "Riley" Kia Kelso Winchester

Age: 16

Hair: Black with a blue streak

Eyes: Green

Birthday: October 13th, 1994

Favorite Food: Almost everything except Brussels sprouts.

Favorite Pastimes: Playing video games, watching TV/movies, playing with her stuffed bear (Jack), and playing with her computer

Favorite Bands: The Beatles, Evanescence, The Lonely Island, Metallica, Dethklok, Lily Allen, Coheed & Cambria, Tom Milsom, Hedley, Green Day, AC/DC, Sons of Admirals, Wolfmother, P!nk, Black Sabbath, Finger Eleven, Job for a Cowboy, Toy Box.

Past: She never used to be rich. Her father got a lot of money because his business was succeeding well so now they're rich. She used to live somewhere in Canada (she moved a lot) then her father had to go to Japan because that's where they decided to make the HQ of his business. Her mother then sent Riley and her twin sister to some preppy school but then Riley got kicked out in the first three weeks. Then she got sent to Ouran.

_CHAPTER 1:__ (Dakota's POV)_

I was sitting in the refectory, eating fettuccine alfredo. I was sucking them in, and I laughed whenever the noodles hit my nose. Tamaki was sitting next to me, watching with concern,

"Excuse me darling, don't you think you should be a little more... ladylike when slurping your noodles?"

I growled, "Nnnnno. I don't wanna." Tamaki sighed and shook his head in defeat. Hikaru was sitting across from me.

He snickered, "Hey Dakota. Whenever you get alfredo sauce on your nose, it looks... sexual." Tamaki stood up and pointed at the redhead,

"HIKARU DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY BELOVED LITTLE GIRL!" Hikaru raised his arms in defence,

"Take a chill pill boss, I was only saying what was true."

"Yeah man, we were all thinking it." Kaoru added. I slurped some more noodles and when I got more sauce on my nose, I took out my iPod touch. I used it as a mirror to look at the sauce on my nose. I snickered,

"Haha, you're right Hikaru."

"I'm always right."

"It looks like I just gave a blowjob and somehow dick juice got on my nose." Tamaki shook his head violently, "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT, MY SWEET!" Hikaru rolled his eyes,

"Dude, you gotta stop calling her all these names or she's gonna dump you." I glared at Hikaru,

"I wouldn't dump him just because he calls me cutesy nicknames. Isn't that right, Snuggly-Wumpkins?" I said, wrapping my arms around Tamaki's neck and pulling him down to hug him tightly,

"He's my pretty blonde Cuddle-Buns!" Hikaru leant on the table and moved forward,

"Hey Dakota."

"What?"

"If we were dating, what would you call me?" I thought about it for a moment,

"Hmmm... Mr. Oranges." Hikaru raised an eyebrow,

"Mind telling me why?"

"Because you smell really, _really_ good. Like oranges! And cinnamon, I loooove cinnamon." I said. Hikaru sniffed himself,

"Hey Kaoru, smell me."

"I came in at the wrong time..." Mori mumbled, sitting next to Honey, who was yelling at his salad. Mori placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Mitsukuni,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH yes Takashi~?" Honey said, looking up at his cousin. Mori looked at the salad bordely,

"Why are you screaming at your salad?"

"There are carrots in it. I really don't like carrots!" he said, pointing at the carrots. Mori took Honey's fork and stabbed all the carrots. Once he had all the carrots on the fork, he walked over to the garbage and threw away all the carrots. Honey leapt in the air,

"HOORAY! TAKASHI SAVED ME!" Mori walked over to Honey and picked him up,

"Come on, we have to study." Honey nodded and they left. Hikaru leaned back, sighing,

"Well Dakota, if we were dating, I would call you..." he looked at me and smirked,

"Absolutely sexy." Tamaki began to drag me out of the room,

"HIKARU HITACHIIN YOU ARE A VULGAR BEING AND YOU SHALL BURN IN HELL!"

"Yeah yeah sure. I've never heard _that_ before..."

"Hey, she's right! You _do_ smell delicious!" Kaoru said, sniffing his brother. Hikaru sniffed his twin,

"You smell like... like... Kaoru." Just as Tamaki was about to pull me out of the room, a girl behind him stopped him. She fell over and dropped a small cardboard box. Tamaki flipped around dramatically and gasped loudly,

"OH MY GOOD LORD ARE YOU OKAY?" the girl slowly stood up, holding her box,

"Get the fuck outta my way..." she mumbled, walking away. Tamaki frowned,

"What's wrong with her?"

I shook my head,

"I don't know. I haven't seen her around before, so..."

-After School (At the Host Club)-

I was sitting with Kyouya, playing the line game. The way you play the line game is your partner draws a line of some sort, and you have to make a picture out of it. We were pretty involved in our game until Hikaru and Kaoru walked by. Hikaru "accidently" dropped his orange on my lap. He gasped,

"Oh my, clumsy me~! I am so sorry Dakota! I guess I'll just have to reach down aaaannnddd..." he placed his hand on my thigh and moved it up. He grabbed the orange. Kaoru "accidently" bumped his hip against Hikaru's ass, causing him to fall more onto me. Hikaru's face was in my breasts. I blushed and stared down at him,

"Hikaru..."

"Yeesss~?"

"Y-you can get up anytime, you know..."

"I'd rather not, but if you insist..." he slowly got up and walked away, as if nothing happened. Kyouya was looking at the twins as they went to sit at their table,

"You do realize how much Hikaru likes you, right?"

"No, I didn't. I just thought he dropped his orange on my crotch and that Kaoru was being so fat he caused Hikaru to breastfeed from me." I said sarcastically, fixing my shirt. Just then, a slightly familiar face entered the room. It was the black and blue haired girl Tamaki had bumped into earlier. She still had her small cardboard box. She looked really angry, and was wearing the typical female Ouran uniform. You see, when came to the high school, I absolutely _refused _to wear the butt ugly dress, so I wore the jacket from the boys' uniform, and wore a black skirt with leggings instead. She looked around, confused. Kyouya stood up and walked over to her. They talked and she was brought over to the twins. She sat down across from them and the twins began to do their thing. I saw Hikaru lean over the small table and open the box. The girl snatched the box away and hid it under her chair. Hikaru looked around before shrugging and slumping back into his chair. The girl was staring at Kaoru as if he had a six pack and was wearing a Speedo (as if that's attractive but whatever). Tamaki swooshed over to me and pecked my cheek,

"Hello my beautiful-"

"Call me a mermaid one more time and I will smack you on your dick." I said, glaring at him. Tamaki blushed, and his eyes widened,

"Oh, okay... let me try that again... hello my gorgeous kitten!"

"You think kittens are gorgeous?" I said with a laugh. Tamaki shrugged, before sitting down next to me. He nudged his nose against the side of my head,

"Uh, we should do something tonight." I looked over at him, an eyebrow raised,

"Like what?"

"Like, a date. You know... we haven't gone out for a while." I nodded,

"Okay, sounds good."

-Next Day-

I stepped into the third music room, blushing and looking down at my feet. Kyouya walked over to me,

"Danyka? Is there something bothering you?" I shrugged,

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh... okay then..." I walked over to the twins, who were sitting on a couch. They moved apart, letting me sit between them. Kaoru placed his chin on my shoulder,

"Heyyy Dakota, what's wrong?" he asked. Hikaru nodded,

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I laid my head on Hikaru's shoulder,

"Tamaki and I had a little... _dispute_, you could call it." Kaoru gasped,

"Oh no, what about?" I blushed,

"Promise you guys won't tell anybody?"

"Sure thing," they said. I nodded,

"Okay... well, Tamaki and I went to my house after the date. We started getting kinda frisky and whatnot, well, he did anyway. When I tried to push him away, he assumed I was being playful and kept going until eventually I kicked him off of me."

"Like a kangaroo."

"Shut up Hikaru, this is serious."

"Soorrryyy party pooper."

"I don't poop on parties."

"YOU GUYS! Anyways, I kicked him off of me-"

"Like a-"

"HIKARU!"

"Okay I'll stop now."

"So, I kicked him off of me and he asked me why I did that. When I told him that I wasn't ready to lose my virginity yet-"

"_YOU_ ARE A VIRGIN!" Hikaru screamed, standing up. Everybody looked over at us. I nodded, blushing darkly,

"Yes, I am. Now get back down here so we can talk..."

"HOW CAN _YOU_ BE A _VIRGIN_? YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"Hikaru! Stop that!" I snapped. Hikaru went on with his ranting,

"I MEAN COME _ON_ PEOPLE! WHO DOESN'T WANNA BANG YOU! YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"Uh... Hikaru..."

"SHUT UP KAORU! ANYWAYS, DAKOTA! YOU HAVE NICE BOOBS! AND AN AWESOME ASS! AND YOU'RE COOL! I'VE DREAMT ABOUT YOU MORE THAN ONCE!"

"Hikaru, please just-"

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL! I MEAN, I'VE PICTURED YOUR SEX NOISE BEFORE AND IT SOUNDS SOOO AWESOME! LIKE REALLY AWESOME!"

"Hikaru, you're being really creepy."

"HOW IS THIS CREEPY? I'M COMPLIMENTING YOU!"

"WELL THEN STOP SCREAMING HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO ENGAGE IN COITUS WITH ME TO _EVERYBODY IN THE FUCKING SCHOOL_!" I yelled. Hikaru must've noticed what he was doing after I yelled that, so he simply blushed and ran out of the room. It was silent for a while until Kaoru said,

"He _has_ jacked off to the thought of you. Many times. I've walked in on him like, five times." I gave him a bored stare,

"What? You didn't hear him moaning?"

"Well I did but it was your name so I always assumed you were in there with him and you guys were studying or something."

"Yeah because math textbooks make Hikaru so horny." Kaoru and I left the third music room in search of Hikaru. After walking around for a bit, Kaoru turned to me,

"Hey remember that one chick with the box?"

"Yeah. What of her?"

"Her name's Riley. She's purdy~." I nodded,

"Whatever floats your boat, Moo-Kao." I said. Kaoru frowned,

"What? I've had to deal with Hikaru's constant 'OMG DAKOTA IS SOOO SEXY I WANNA SCREW HER IN THE NASAL PASSAGE!' It's starting to get kind of annoying..." I nodded,

"That's kind of weird and I'm sure it would. Now where is he?" We continued looking for him for some unknown reason until we found him sulking in the courtyard.

-Later-

That was an interesting turn of events. After we found Hikaru in the courtyard, we went back to the Host Club to see Honey and Kyouya dancing to Hey Mama by The Black Eyed Peas. I raised an eyebrow and walked to them, "Why are you guys dancing to Hey Mama?" Honey shrugged,

"We had nothing else better to do..." I nodded,

"That's weird but okay."

::A Week Later::

Being around Tamaki was still a little awkward but you know, we were getting over it. I was in the Host Club, trying to do some homework when I heard some weird noises coming from the other side of the room. I looked over and saw Kaoru trying to flirt with the Riley girl who was currently looking inside her box. Kaoru frowned, "What _is_ in the box?" Riley glared at him for a second,

"It's none of your business." He pouted,

"Come on. You can tell me~" She looked at the box, then back at Kaoru and did that for a while before sighing,

"Fine. You can look in the box..." He happily took the box and looked inside. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at her,

"Oranges?" She rolled her eyes,

"_Baby _oranges. God..." She took back the box and started eating an orange. I looked back down at my homework and tried to figure out the stupid math when Hikaru walked up,

"Having troubles?" I nodded,

"Yes I am. It's kind of aggravating..." He read over my shoulder and scoffed,

"Algebra is _so _easy." I shook my head,

"No it's not. It makes no sense at all whatsoever. When will I _ever _need to know what 7d+3u=2x equals? It's stupid." He pointed to some stuff and explained it all in detail. After a little while, I just shoved my text book off the table, "I still don't get it. It's stupid." He sighed and sat down beside me, picking up my text book,

"You just have to do this." He wrote out complicated looking formulas and solved the equation, "See? Just like that. Doesn't it make sense now?" I looked at him blankly,

"Nope. Still makes no sense. Oh well. I'll just fail algebra." He gasped dramatically,

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE FAILING ALGEBRA! I'll come over to your house later and tutor you. Okay?" I nodded and hugged him,

"Thanks Hikaru~. Now I won't get in any trouble for failing!"

::Later On At The Wynter House::

I sipped my hot chocolate and listened to Hikaru explain complex stuff. It made no sense still but it was fun anyway. Oddly enough. I was trying to understand what he was saying when my phone went off. It was just a text from Tamaki and I wasn't going to answer it but I did anyway.

_Danyka,_

_I am so, so sorry for all that I did to you._

_I understand that you wanted to save yourself,_

_and I totally respect that. One of the most _

_important things in a womans life is her virginity,_

_and I wanted to damage that. I realize now that _

_I am a total prick and I don't want to hurt you_

_anymore. If you don't want me back, I understand. _

_But I just want you to know that I can't live without_

_you. Ever since Haruhi left, I've had this hole in me _

_that just won't heal. I tried to patch it up with you,_

_and for a while, it worked. Now you've left me and that_

_hole has been torn right open again. Please forgive me,_

_you are the one I've been waiting for my whole life._

_Please accept my apology._

_-Tamaki_

I stared at the text message for a while before I put down the phone gently. That was so sincere and cheesy but still. I sat silently next to Hikaru again and sighed, "So...how's that thing go again?" Hikaru paused before saying something,

"Dakota? Are you okay?" I nodded,

"Ya I am. It's just...a stupid little message from Tamaki. Well...not stupid but ya." He put his hand on my knee,

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I looked down,

"Well...it's just...I like Tamaki but...he's starting to get a little protective and he still flirts with girls _a lot_ and...I dunno. It's just difficult." I felt really awkward saying this to Hikaru but he didn't seem to care. He nodded,

"I'm sure it is difficult. I wouldn't know what to do if I had a girlfriend like that. Someone who flirts constantly with guys, is _way _too overprotective..." He looked up at me, "You wouldn't do that would you?" I bit my lip,

"No." We looked at each other for a second before he sat a little closer to me. We had our faces close to each other and I just sat there, not sure on what to do. After a few seconds, I blushed and got up,

"I...I need more hot chocolate." Hikaru nodded,

"Right. And after you get more hot chocolate, we'll continue the tutoring." I quickly walked to the kitchen, feeling really awkward.


	2. Science class and Bacon

-The Day After (Dakota's POV)-

I was walking down the halls with my headphones on. My music was blasting into my ears and in all honesty I loved it. I was staring down at my feet and walking quite fast. I wasn't paying any attention until I fell over with something landing ontop of me. I tried to wiggle away and my headphones fell off,

"Come on, get offa me!"

"S-sorry Dakota! I didn't mean to!" Hikaru scrambled off of me. I blushed darkly, remembering what happened the day before. Hikaru stood up, grabbing his bag before walking away quickly,

"See you in Science class!" he said loudly, running away. Kaoru chased after him,

"Hikaru wait up!" I sighed and picked up my headphones before I continued walking down the halls towards my Science class.

::Science::

I was sitting in front of Hikaru and Kaoru, daydreaming about random stuff when the teacher took out a little hat,

"And now, pick a name from the hat and we'll start the lab." The teacher walked around the class, letting the guys put in their names and letting girls take out pieces of paper. It took a while for him to get to my loner table, leaving me with only eight pieces of paper to take. The paper I chose had kind of sloppy writing that said "Hikaru". I turned and smiled at him,

"Hey. Hey Hikaru. Guess what? We are lab partners." He blushed slightly,

"Okay. I'll get the materials and you can get...paper for the lab write-up." I frowned,

"I _hate_ lab write-ups..." Hikaru rolled his eyes playfully and left to the other side of the room to get the necessary things needed for the experiment. I looked at Kaoru,

"So, how's life?" he shrugged,

"S'alright. Heard you and Hikaru had an almost-kiss last night at your place." I blushed,

"Shut up, you d-"

"You _are_... Kay-Oh-Roo, right?" we both looked over and saw Riley there, looking at her paper then back at Kay-Oh-Roo. I snickered,

"Yeah that's him alright. Go on Moo-Kao, party with your lab partner." Kaoru smirked at her and stood up, grabbing his bag,

"Let's go work at your desk," he said. Riley nodded and they began to walk away, me only hearing,

"And it's pronounced _Cow-Roo_, you know, like a cow."

"Oh. Okay. Moooooo~..." I giggled a bit and let them go their way. Hikaru walked over to me, an armful of bottled chemicals and test tubes. I gasped,

"You better not drop those!" Hikaru shook his head,

"I'm as balanced and whatnot as a swan." He said, before delicately laying all the lab stuff on the desk. He took a well practiced step backwards. I used the eraser of my pencil to push one of the chemicals off the table. It smashed near Hikaru's feet. Hikaru jumped a bit and glared at me,

"Why would you do that?" he asked. I smirked,

"Hikaru, I told you to use a tampon." We both looked down and saw that the chemical that I had spilt looked a _lot_ like blood. And it had oozed right by Hikaru's feet. Hikaru laughed,

"That's funny. Anyways, I gotta go get more blood." My eyes widened,

"Dude, is that _actually_ blood?" Hikaru nodded,

"Yup. We're learning how to do blood tests after all."

So after around fifteen minutes, a small explosion went off near Kaoru and Riley. Kaoru threw his arms in the air,

"I don't know how you caused _blood_ to explode but you did!" Riley had blood all over her, and was holding a test tube. She grinned,

"Metal..." she mumbled. Then she grimaced and lifted up her leg (she had used the same uniform as me). She pulled her long sock down and examined her knee. There was a thin cut just above her kneecap, and it was bleeding. Not a lot, but her sock had smeared it around so it looked really bloody and messy. Kaoru ran out of the room,

"I'LL GET YOU THE NURSE! DON'T YOU MOVE!" everybody was silent, staring at the path Kaoru had just taken. Hikaru laughed,

"That looks like something Tamaki would do if Haruhi got hurt." I nodded,

"Yeah, it is..." I said, sighing. Hikaru blushed,

"Oh, still a little touchy about him huh?" I shrugged,

"Eh, it's wearing off. I just... remember when Tamaki went through that huge Haruhi phase?" Hikaru nodded. I blushed, shrugging again,

"Well truth be told I've never really liked Haruhi, and I really liked Tamaki, so..." Hikaru sighed,

"Don't mention her around you I'm guessing?" I nodded, smiling,

"Right on the button."

Just then, Kaoru ran in with the nurse,

"SHE'S HURT! AND BLEEDING!" the nurse made Riley sit on the table and she examined her knee,

"Oh dear..." she stood up and gave Kaoru a bored look,

"She'll be fine. You should really worry less about your girlfriend." then she walked away. Riley blushed and glared at the nurse,

"Listen you old dildo-for-brain, Mr. Moo over here is _not_ my boyfriend! In fact, I hardly even know the kid! So don't go around making assumptions that I'm screwing _that_ little redhead!" she said, pointing to Kaoru. Kaoru flinched,

"Harsh. You didn't have to put it that way." Riley pulled her sock back up and hopped off the table before continuing,

"Well...it's just that...I dunno...I hate old people." The nurse huffed and walked away angrily. I smiled. It was entertaining to watch new kids yell at old people. I looked around and noticed that everyone had stopped talking and was watching this new situation unfold. Kaoru looked down nervously,

"Maybe...if you and I went out sometime...then maybe you'd be able to get to know me better." Hikaru walked over to them,

"Hey~. Maybe we should do a double date! You and..."

"Riley."

"Ya. Riley and me and Dakota." I walked over to the three of them,

"Hey! I _never_ agreed to a date!" He smiled,

"But you _will _agree to go on a date so it's all planned out already! Just...make sure you say yes before Friday." I blushed,

"Well...if I _do _agree, where would we go?" Hikaru looked at Kaoru,

"Where should we go?" Kaoru shrugged,

"Don't we have a private beach in Mexico?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows and looked at me,

"Wanna go to Mexico with me?" Before I could answer, we heard a little giggle and a,

"Lol. Tocino~" We looked at Riley, who was laughing quietly. Kaoru tilted his head,

"What's 'tocino' mean?" She smiled,

"Bacon."

"Will you go to Mexico with me?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time, only Hikaru asked me and Kaoru asked Riley. Riley nodded,

"Yeppers~!" Hikaru smiled at me,

"It doesn't _have _to be considered a date if you don't want it to..." I shook my head,

"It's not that. I kinda feel rushed."

"Come on, date him. He's hot." Kaoru said, nudging his brother. Hikaru nudged his brother back,

"Yeah, we're hot." I nodded,

"Sure you are..." I sighed and turned around,

"So we'd be leaving on Friday... I don't have anything to do this weekend..." I turned to face the elder twin,

"Sure, I'm in." Hikaru grinned, showing his teeth,

"Yay~!" the twins high fived,

"Sweet!"

"We're goin' to Mexico!" Riley looked down at her clothes and sighed,

"Well, I'm gonna go change. Walking around covered in pigs' blood isn't exactly fashionable." She said, before leaving to go strip and whatnot.

::After School::

I was sitting with Kyouya, talking, when the subject of my double date with Hikaru came up,

"You're going to Mexico this weekend?" Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up before clicking his pen, getting ready to write in his notebook. I nodded,

"Yeah, Hikaru's gonna take me to Mexico, and Kaoru's coming too. He's taking Riley." Kyouya sighed and grabbed my bag before searching through it,

"Well since you're going to be spending an entire weekend with Hikaru in a different country, I need to be sure you have the necessary things to keep you safe..." he pulled out a toothbrush,

"Like this, this is good. You will need this." I rolled my eyes playfully,

"Yes, I know that." Kyouya searched through my entire bag before saying,

"I'm coming over tomorrow to help you pack. No exceptions."

::Packing The Next Day::

I sighed, placing the last bit of clothing in my suitcase,

"Okay, got all my clothes packed. Now what?"

"Hygiene products." Kyouya went into my bathroom with a good sized bag,

"You're going to need shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, dental floss, face wash, face cream, face _cloth_-"

"Kyouya, I get it."

"Oh, and a couple of these. Because Hikaru is kinda shady."

"Where did you get _those_?"

"We had a sex ed class the other day, and the teacher handed a bunch out to everybody." I rolled my eyes,

"Kyouya, cousin, I doubt I'll be shaggin' Hikaru. I mean, we haven't even _dated_ yet."

"And your first date is in Mexico." He sighed, taking my bathroom bag and bringing it to my bed, where he put it in the suitcase. Kyouya turned to face me,

"You know what, I'm just going to go with you." my face went pale,

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"I need to make sure Hikaru doesn't make any attempts at stealing your virginity." I rolled my eyes,

"I'm a good girl, Kyouya. I won't go around bangin' him. Why can't you trust me with boys?"

"Because you Wynter women are very promiscuous." I sighed,

"I'll take that as an insult, you asshat." I said, playfully punching his arm.


	3. The Sunny Beaches of Mexico

_**Chapter 3:**_

::In Mexico (Riley's POV)::

I thought that it was supposed to be a double date but...then everyone from that Host Club came with us. I didn't really mind. They were fun and Honey was _SO FUCKING CUTE! _I really liked everyone who I officially met at Ouran. It was better than my old schools. Maybe I'd actually try to _not _get kicked out of this school. We were on the beach that the Hitachiin family owned and in all honesty, it was a nice beach. Maybe it could've used a little more hot-dog stands but whatever. I was sitting on the beach, staring at the water when Kaoru walked over and sat beside me,

"Hi Riley. Having fun?" I shrugged,

"Ya. I really like the beach. It's fun. The sun is a little annoying but this _is_ fun." He stood up and helped me up,

"Come on. Let's go collect some seashells." I smiled and we walked around, collecting seashells. Dakota and Hikaru walked over,

"Whacha guys doing?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Collectin' seashells. You guys should help us!" I said happily. Hikaru and Dakota looked at each other and shrugged,

"Okay." Kyouya walked over after a little while and collected near Hikaru and Dakota. Honey hopped on my back,

"HI RYE-CHAN! Whacha doin?" I smiled and hugged him,

"Collecting seashells. Wanna help?" He nodded,

"TAKASHI~! COME HELP US COLLECT SEASHELLS!" Mori walked over and helped collect seashells. Kaoru stopped collecting seashells and blushed before saying,

"Hey Riley? Would you like to go for a walk with me? Maybe down the beach a little?" I blushed and nodded,

"Ya okay. It'll be nice." After we left everyone, it was quiet and awkward. When I looked over Kaoru, I noticed that he was reaching for my hand then he tripped on a rock, making him grab my butt rather than my hand. He took his hand back,

"I-I am soooo sorry. I didn't mean to grab your-I was going to hold your hand but then..." I kissed him lightly and quickly,

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru blushed even darker than he already was and looked down at his feet, smiling,

"O-okay..." I laughed lightly and took his hand in mine,

"You know, you're really cute." We kept walking,

"You're really cute too."

::Later (Back at the Hitachiin's Mansion)::

I was sitting on one of the couches, being quiet and awkward. Honey sat beside me,

"Hi Rye-chan! You're being really quiet." I nodded,

"I'm kinda socially awkward around random people." He smiled adorably at me,

"Well then we'll need to play a game so that you won't feel so awkward. KOTA-CHAN!" Dakota walked over,

"What's up Honey?" Honey hopped off the couch and smiled,

"You need to make Rye-chan feel not awkward. You two should play a big kid game. I'm going to bed. Good night~!" And he skipped away. Mori followed close behind him. I turned to Dakota,

"So...games?" She shrugged,

"Ya I think so...so what are we playing?" Tamaki glided over,

"We should play Spin the Bottle!" I blushed,

"Spin The Bottle? But...I don't really..." Dakota playfully punched my shoulder,

"Come on! We could watch guys kiss and stuff." I shrugged,

"Ya maybe that will be fun...okay~! Let's play!" We got a bottle and we all sat in a circle,

"Who's going first?" Dakota asked everyone. I pointed to Tamaki,

"TAMAKI! You should go first!" He shrugged,

"Okay then. *whispers* Please stop at Dakota..." He spun the bottle and it stopped at Kyouya. Everyone else besides Kyouya and Tamaki snickered. Tamaki blushed,

"That's not...can we skip the boy and boy pairings?" Dakota shook her head,

"No! Only if there's no girl-on-girl action. I don't wanna kiss Riley. No offense." I flicked my hand,

"Don't worry I don't wanna kiss you either...no offense." Tamaki frowned,

"But that's not fair!" I rolled my eyes,

"How is that _not _fair? You don't wanna kiss another man and we don't wanna kiss other women. Simple as that." Tamaki looked at me all puppy eyed,

"But...but I don't want to kiss Kyouya..." I paused, staring into his puppy dog eyes,

"You don't _have _to. Just as long as I won't have to kiss Dakota if the bottle lands on her. And...vice versa." He faced me, still puppy dog eying me,

"But...it'll be really...nice if you and Dakota-"

"I agree with the boss on this one." Hikaru put in, "And how can you resist those eyes?" He asked me. I looked back at Tamaki and shrugged,

"I had to live with a stupid sister. Maybe that's how." Tamaki slid over and sat beside me,

"You have a sister? She must feel so intimidated. Having a sister as beautiful as you." Kaoru squeezed between me and Tamaki,

"Hey come on boss. Go flirt with someone else." I held my head,

"You guys? I thought we were playing Spin the Bottle." Kaoru put an arm over my shoulders,

"I think they're procrastinating." Dakota sighed,

"Kyouya? Tamaki? Just kiss each other already. Then we can continue playing this game. You guys can kiss each other on the cheek if you want." Kyouya made a face,

"Do I have to? I didn't agree to this." Dakota nodded,

"You sat in the circle. You agreed. Now, you two," She pointed to Tamaki and Kyouya, "Kiss each other." They blushed a dark shade of red and leaned towards each other, aiming for each other's cheek. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up before lightly nudging the kissing boys' butts, making them kiss each other on the lips. Dakota and I laughed loudly. Tamaki and Kyouya quickly pulled away, rubbing their mouths with their sleeves. Hikaru and Kaoru sat back beside me and Dakota, who were still laughing. After I stopped laughing, I turned to Kaoru,

"I'm tired. Where am I sleeping?" Dakota yawned,

"Ya I'm tired too. Where are _we _sleeping?" She asked, turning to Hikaru. Kyouya stood up,

"I've already arranged that you and Riley are going to be sharing a bed in the guest bedroom." Dakota and I turned to Kyouya,

"What? No offense Dakota, but I'd feel really awkward sharing a bed with you." She shook her head,

"No. I get it. I barely know you. I feel really awkward about it too. Kyouya? What the hell?" He shrugged,

"I just thought, that if Dakota had a girl friend to keep her in line and make sure she didn't go to Hikaru's room, then maybe she'll be a little more protected. I can't protect her _all _the time." I frowned,

"Kyouya? I know we haven't known each other that long but I am _not _a sheep dog!"

"AND I AM NOT A SHEEP!" Dakota yelled. Kyouya looked confused,

"I never called you a sheep and I never called you a sheep dog." He said to me and Dakota. I crossed my arms,

"Well you inferred it..." Tamaki stood up,

"I have to agree with Kyouya on this one. You and Riley need to get to know each other more _and _Hikaru won't try to molest you if Riley's there." I scoffed,

"When did I get elected group supervisor?"

"Since we needed a supervisor." Hikaru said plainly. I raised an eyebrow,

"Can I get...un-elected?"

"You can tomorrow. Tonight, we need you to look after Dakota." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. Dakota frowned,

"I'm not 5 and I'm not horny. So...stop it!" I nodded,

"And I'm not a looker-after person and it's not nice to treat people like they're 5."

"Thank you Riley." Dakota said thankfully.

"You're welcome." I said back and looked at Kaoru,

"Now, where am I sleeping?" He helped me up,

"I'll show you." We walked up to the second floor and took an immediate right turn. All my stuff was already there, waiting on one side of the room. I bit my lip,

"Thank Kaoru." I looked down nervously before kissing him lightly. He paused before kissing me back, delicately wrapping his arms around my waist and then pulled me closer to him. We stayed in that little embrace for a few seconds before I pulled away, "Uh...good night." He blushed and stepped outside,

"Good night." I closed the door and put on my Snoopy pyjamas before going into bed. After a few minutes, Dakota walked in. I waved,

"Yo wassup?" She smiled,

"Just snuck to Hikaru's room before Kaoru got back there. It was fun." I nodded,

"Sounds like it. Now, do you kick in your sleep?" She shook her head,

"No."

"Sleep talker?"

"Depends."

"Eh. I'm a hard sleeper. Uh...do you like to put your body on other people while you sleep?"

"No. I do like taking all the blankets though." I frowned before shrugging,

"Okay whatever. I'll just keep some blankets on the side." She got changed into her Hello Kitty pyjamas and got in beside me. We stayed up for a _long _time before she broke the awkward silence,

"So since we're not sleeping...what's your favorite movie?"

"Depends. Musicals, actions, dramas...which genre?"

"Whichever one."

"Okay...in the musical department, either REPO! The Genetic Opera, Across The Universe or Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street." She sat up,

"OMG SAME HERE! I _LOVE _GORY MUSICALS!" I sat up and high-fived her,

"SAME HERE! THEY'RE SO COOL! What's your favorite show?" She thought for a second,

"The Big Bang Theory." I smiled,

" Our whole universe was in a hot dense state and nearly 14 billion years ago expansions started wait The Big Bang Theory is one of the most amazingest shows _ever_."

"I know right? What's your favorite band?" I shrugged,

"Uh...I have more than one. There's The Beatles, Evanescence-"

"I LOVE EVANESCENCE!"

"I KNOW EH THEY'RE SO AMAZING!" We continued talking for most of the night, talking about random stuff and it turned out that we had a lot in common. It was nice because usually, around friends at least, I'm really talkative and loud. But since I didn't know anyone here very well, I was really quiet and it was nice to finally be able to talk and not scare people. This, was going to be the beginning of an awesome friendship.


	4. That's the way the Cookie Crumbles

_**Chapter 4:**_

::A Few Weeks Later (Still Riley's POV)::

I felt really in place with these guys now. I feel a lot more comfortable around them. Now I talk too much and I'm too loud again. Which I don't really mind. I mean, I'm being me. I walked into the Host Club, holding a little tin box filled with cookies. I turned and glared at Dakota, "I hate you right now." She smiled,

"You know you love me." I looked ahead again,

"Maybe not after this." I walked over to Kaoru, "Here. Have a cookie. And a kiss." I kissed his cheek and blushed. I walked over to Kyouya then, "Here. Have a cookie. And a kiss." I kissed his cheek and then walked to Hikaru, "Here. Have a cookie. And a kiss." I kissed his cheek. Hikaru raised an eyebrow,

"Why? Why are you.." I glared at Dakota,

"I lost a bet with Dakota. Now this is the punishment." I went up to Mori, "Here. Have a cookie. And a kiss." I kissed his cheek and he blushed,

"Uh...thanks?" I smiled,

"You're welcome~. Here Honey. Have a cookie and a kiss." I gave Honey a cookie and kissed his cheek. He ate the cookie happily,

"THANKS RYE-CHAN! Mmm~. This is really good~." I kissed his cheek again,

"Thanks Honey." I then walked to Tamaki, who was sitting at a table. I handed him a cookie, "Here. Have a cookie. And a kiss." I kissed his cheek and walked back to Dakota, "There. Happy?" She nodded,

"Yep. Now I want a cookie. Don't kiss me though." I gave her a cookie,

"I wasn't _going_ to kiss you. Sorry I know you were really hoping for it but I can't. These lips, are for boys only." I looked down at the cookies,

"I wonder if these _are _good..."

"They're good..." Mori said quietly. I smiled at him,

"You really think so?" He blushed and nodded. I took a cookie and ate one before frowning, "I've had better. I didn't slightly burn them this time." Tamaki tilted his head,

"Burnt? You like slightly burnt cookies?" I nodded,

"It adds a unique flavour." Kaoru walked over to me,

"Hi Riley." I smiled at him,

"Hey Kaoru. What's up?" He kissed me,

"I just wanted to say hi." I smiled awkwardly,

"Well...hi." I felt really awkward. I just started to realize that I liked Kaoru more as a friend rather than a boyfriend and I didn't know how to word that to him yet. I quickly sat down on a one person chair and twirled around. I felt really awkward around Kaoru and I think that Dakota noticed. Just by the way she was looking at me. I sighed and Tamaki went to the dry erase board,

"Okay guys, what're we going to do for tomorrow?" Everyone turned their attention to Tamaki and they all discussed ideas while I played around on my iPod. After a while, Dakota sat beside me on a different chair,

"Riley? What's up with you and Kaoru?" I raised an eyebrow,

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong." I didn't really wanna tell anyone until I told Kaoru so I tried my best to keep quiet about it. She rolled her eyes,

"I can see a difference between you guys from the first time you two saw each other to now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. God..." She just stared at me for a minute until I sighed, "Come on. I'll tell you outside." We got up and walked outside of the Host Club. I fumbled with my fingers and looked down at my feet, "Well, I really like Kaoru but...it's just that...I think I like him more as a friend than a boyfriend and I don't know how to word that to him because I don't want to things to be awkward after..." Dakota thought for a second,

"If I know Kaoru at all, then I don't think that he'll make _that _big of a deal about it. I mean, sure he might be a little sad about it at first but he'll get over it. I don't think he'd go all PMS on you just because of this little issue." I bit my nail,

"Are you sure?" She nodded,

"Of course I'm sure. I've been with the guys since like, the dawn of time. Just tell him." I continued chewing on my nail nervously and nodded,

"Ya I really should shouldn't I?" She nodded,

"That's the whole reason people break up. They're no longer cooperating with each other, they hate each other, they don't feel the same way as they did at the beginning of the relationship etcetera etcetera." I took a deep breath,

"Okay then. I'll do it...later." She shook her head,

"No. Do it now." I glared at her,

"What are you my mother now?" She shoved me into the Host Club,

"Trust me. You'll thank me for it later now go." I frowned and walked to Kaoru, lightly tapping his shoulder,

"Hey Kaoru? Can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded,

"Sure." I led him outside the Host Club and bit my thumbnail nervously. Kaoru tilted his head, "Riley? Are you okay?" My jaw twitched,

"Uh...no. I have something important to say." He leaned against the wall,

"What is it?" I looked down,

"Uh...I really like you Kaoru but...I don't think that I like you...uh..._that_ way." I felt really bad but I couldn't take back what I said now. I didn't wanna look at his reaction so I just kept looking down.

"Are we...breaking up?" I nodded,

"Ya we kind of are." I heard him sigh,

"Well...we'll still be friends right?" I looked up at him and nodded,

"I'd really like that." He opened his arms and we hugged. I smiled, "I am _so _glad that we don't hate each other." He nodded,

"So am I." When we walked back into the Host Club, I walked to Dakota,

"There. I did it. Are you happy now?" She smiled,

"Feel better now?" I thought for a second,

"Well...I do feel like I got it off my chest..."

"Told you you'd thank me in the end."

"Hey. I _never_ thanked you. I just said 'I'm glad it's over and done with'."

"That's not what you said exactly..." I rolled my eyes,

"Close enough." Dakota stretched,

"So, what're you going to do now?" I sat down,

"Uh...my regular day stuff. I don't _need _a boyfriend. I'm not Bella Swan." She sat beside me,

"Well...ya that's true. You're not a necrophilia." I jumped up,

"Oh ya. I was going to do something." I skipped over to Mori, "Mori? How tall are you?" He shrugged,

"I don't know." I nodded and took out a couple meter sticks before hopping on his back,

"Okay. You're gonna get measured. Don't move I don't wanna fall off. It's a long fall..." I added when I saw everyone's expression. I put the meter sticks along Mori's side and then marked where his head reached on the second meter stick, "Okay. You're 187.96 cm." I hopped off Mori's back and sighed, "I don't know how to convert that into feet..." Hikaru thought for a second,

"That'd be six foot two inches." I pointed to Mori,

"You, my friend, are tall." He blushed,

"I guess I am..." I thought for a second,

"Or maybe I'm just short. I'm five foot eight. Is that small? I don't wanna be small. Small is stupid."

"U-uh...some guys like...small." Mori said awkwardly. I smiled at him,

"I never knew that. Well, I always thought that guys liked regular sized chicks." He looked down,

"Compared to the rest of the girls here...you're more regular sized rather than...small." I hugged him,

"YAY I'M NOT SMALL~!" I skipped away and hopped on the couch beside Dakota, "Pst. Hey Dakota?" She looked at me,

"What?" I motioned her to move closer and whispered in her ear,

"Friends don't like it when you call them pistachio nuts~" I leaned back and continued singing Friends by The Left Rights. Dakota held her face in her hand,

"Goddammit Riley..." I smiled,

"You know you love me." She shook her head,

"Not now. You just ruined my daydream." I snickered,

"Was it about you and your _boooooyyyyfriiiieeend?_" She nodded,

"It actually was and then _you _ruined it with your pistachio nuts!" I rolled my eyes,

"Why are you daydreaming about it? I mean, really. He's your boyfriend, go and fuck him. Simple as that." She shook her head,

"No I can't. It has to be the right time and I have to be sure that we _actually _care about each other and that this isn't just a simple fling ding." I nodded,

"Ya I guess you're right." Kyouya walked up to us,

"Dakota? Can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded and got up, following him to the other side of the Host Club. Honey hopped on my lap,

"HEY RYE-CHAN! Do you want some cake~?" I nodded,

"Fuck ya Seaking."

::Dakota's POV::

I turned to Kyouya after we sat down, "What did you want to talk about?" Kyouya looked around before talking,

"I think we should keep an eye on Riley." I raised an eyebrow,

"And why would we do that?" He pushed up his glasses,

"I can't find any information about her or her family and that worries me. She might be dangerous." I scoffed,

"She's about as dangerous as a kitty." We both looked behind us to see her happily eating cake with Honey while tightly hugging her bear Jack. I pointed to her, "_She's_ dangerous?" He shrugged,

"Maybe we should talk to her about her past. Then maybe I'd be able to find out why the only Winchester family I find, is the famous Winchester family who only have one daughter. Though that one daughter looks fairly similar to Riley, her name is Beatrice and apparently their only daughter. Until I can find out more about Rilia Winchester, I'd like you to be careful around her." I sighed,

"I'm pretty sure she's not trying to kill us Kyouya. I mean look at her." We looked behind us again to see Riley twirling around in circles, holding her bear above her head while singing Hedwig's Theme from Harry Potter with Honey on her back. I nodded, "Ya. She's such a killer."

"That's not what I meant-" He started but the I cut him off,

"Well, I'll just go ask her right now." I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, "Hey Riley? Can I ask you something?" She stopped twirling and staggered a little,

"Whaddup brother from another mother?" I sat her down,

"You look dizzy." She nodded,

"I _am _dizzy. So what's up?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" She nodded,

"As long as you don't wanna talk about the birds and the bees."

"No...I don't need that talk I already know about that...I was gonna ask about your family." Honey smiled,

"I wanna know about your family too Rye-chan~!" She thought for a second then shrugged,

"Eh. Whatever. My mom hates me, my dad loves me but my mom has him wrapped around her finger and I have a twin sister named Beatrice who is a little whore. Anything else?" I paused,

"You have a twin sister? Beatrice?" She nodded,

"Ya. Why?" I nodded,

"No reason." I walked over to Kyouya,

"She's not a murderer. Her mom just doesn't like her very much and she has a twin sister. That explains no information on her and other stuff. Anything else you want to know, go ask her yourself." Kyouya walked to her and they started talking while he took notes. Hikaru walked over and slung an arm over my shoulders,

"Hey Kota-buns~." I raised an eyebrow,

"Kota-buns? That's the worst nickname ever." He kissed my cheek,

"You know you liiiike it~."

"I like _you_, not the nickname." He kissed the corner of my mouth,

"Hey. We should go out tonight because-"

"HIKARU HITACHIIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BELOVED DAUGHTER?" Tamaki screamed and ran over. I sighed,

"Tamaki? Calm down and I'm _not_ your daughter." He looked hurt,

"But...but my darling-"

"HEY TAMAKI?" We looked over at Riley who was on the other side of the room. She smiled, "Wanna go get some...donuts and hot chocolate?"

"Right now princess?" She made a face when he said "princess" but then composed herself. She blushed and looked away,

"I just didn't want to go by myself out in the cruel world. I just thought that maybe if I had a big strong man with me then I'd be a lot more safer. I just thought you'd bring me. Sorry if I disturbed you..." She looked away and a small tear fell down her face. Tamaki glided over to her and wiped away her tear,

"Oh my princess, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Of course I'll bring you to go get some hot chocolate and donuts." They walked away together. Riley turned and smiled at me before mouthing,

"You owe me." My mouth dropped,

"She's a good actor." Hikaru nodded,

"Ya she is."


	5. How are you failing EVERYTHING!

_**Chapter 5:**_

::A Few Weeks Later (Dakota's POV)::

Kaoru wasn't all that heartbroken about Riley anymore. Which was good. He was a little depressed for a while but he was starting to be fine now. Kyouya got all the answers that he wanted and got a file for Riley and now he's just as big of a stalker as he is with the rest of us. We were in class, waiting for the bell to ring when Hikaru walked over to me, "Hey sexy." I smiled at him,

"Hey Hikaru. What're you doing over here?" Riley looked at him,

"Yo wassup Hick-a-roo?" We glared at her,

"Riley, Hikaru is not a Hickory Stick." She smiled,

"Hah~ I wuv Hickory Sticks. Not you, Hikaru...well I _do _love you just not that way. Hey you guys?" We looked at her and Kaoru walked over,

"Yes?" She smiled,

"I have a game to pass the time until the bell rings." She stopped for a second then bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, "If you were a superhero, what would your name be?" I shrugged,

"I dunno. You go first." She thought for a second,

"Uh...I would either be Mr. Backwards or Captain Invincible." Then she laughed. I raised an eyebrow,

"I don't get it. Do you guys?" I asked the twins. They shook their heads. Riley stopped laughing,

"Oh ya...you guys don't watch Misfits. I forgot..." The bell rang and Riley jumped up,

"S'long suckas!" She quickly walked out of the classroom and we followed since we were all going to the same place. Riley obviously got there faster but you know. When we did get there, Riley was talking to Mori, "So, if someone really pisses you off, then what do you do then?" He shrugged. He was strangely red too. Which was weird because Mori's skin tone isn't red. That's just weird. Maybe it was just really hot in here. I walked to Kyouya,

"Kyouya? I have a problem..." He looked at me,

"What is it?" I looked down,

"Uh...I'm uh...*cough* I'm failing science *cough*" I didn't look up to see his reaction but I knew it was bad by the,

"YOU'RE FAILING SCIENCE?" I nodded,

"Ya...but at least I'm not failing math. Hikaru fixed that." I looked up and seen him pacing,

"No cousin of my mine is failing science. You are going to study until your grades are up to A+'s!" Riley and Mori walked over,

"What's the big deal about failing? I'm failing Japanese History _and _Geography." Riley said almost proudly. Mori's mouth dropped,

"How could you...it's just...it's so _easy_." She shrugged,

"Boring and hard. That's how I think of it. It's just like a horny nerd. Hard and boring." I rolled my eyes,

"Did you have to use _that _comparison?" She nodded and smiled proudly,

"Yes I did." Mori raised an eyebrow,

"They're not hard or boring." She nodded,

"Yes they are. How am I ever going to find out how many sides a circle has? Who cares about Geography?" We all stared at her in disbelief for a second. Hikaru walked over,

"Riley? You're thinking about Geometry." She thought for a second,

"Hm. Who knew that? Well then..." She took out a piece of paper and looked at it, "Ohhh, I'm failing Geometry too. " I sighed,

"Riley? What are you _not _failing?" She looked at the paper again,

"Uh...science."

"Science?" She nodded,

"I'm passing by 4 points!" Honey hopped on her back,

"Rye-chan? I think you need a tutor." She nodded,

"That's true. But who has the patience to tutor me? I have the attention span of a Patrick from SpongeBob." Honey hopped from Riley to Mori,

"Takashi's favorite subjects are Geography and Japanese History _and _he's really patient. I think that he could tutor you. Right Takashi?" Mori blushed,

"Uh...I'm not very good at explaining subjects." Riley rolled her eyes,

"You're possibly the _only _person in the world who would be able to tutor me. Think about someone else sitting with me alone for like, 2 hours while talking about boring stuff. Throw in my attention span and my shyness around people I don't know, you got someone who's going to hate me. If I want someone to hate me, then I'm going to make sure that they hate me because I'm an asshole. Not for some other reason." Mori paused for a second then sighed,

"Okay. We'll start tutoring tonight." Riley smiled,

"Okay. Yay~! I'm not going to fail~! Thanks Mori!" She said, hugging him. He blushed darkly,

"Uh...you're welcome." I raised an eyebrow and thought _"Huh. Mori must be overheating a lot. It's weird because I feel just fine in this...ohhhhh..." _I felt a little stupid now. I turned to Hikaru,

"Do you think that Mori and Riley might...just might...you know." He nodded,

"It's a little obvious. I've known since last week. I thought you knew." Kaoru walked over,

"Knew what?" Hikaru turned to him,

"About how much fun Dakota and I will have tonight." Kyouya glared at Hikaru,

"Hikaru? I hope you realize how large of a police force the Otori family-"

"Ya we got it Kyouya." Hikaru snapped. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and walked away. Hikaru turned back to me, "He's kind of oblivious to it still. But Riley and Mori probably won't get that far tonight. Riley doesn't seem to know so we've got time to make Kaoru feel good about this whole ordeal." I nodded,

"Good plan but how are we going to do that?" Kyouya looked a little relieved,

"So...you're not going to rape my cousin?" Hikaru shook his head,

"Not tonight Kyouya." He scribbled in his notebook,

"Not _ever_. Right Hikaru? Or do I have to call Danyka's father?" Hikaru held up his hands,

"Nooooo you don't have to do that. I heard about her father." I laughed in disbelief,

"What'd you hear about my dad?" Riley walked over to us while eating a Twix,

"I like my dad." I rolled my eyes,

"We're not talking about your dad." She held up her hands,

"Whoa don't get your period."

"I'm not-" She nodded,

"I know what you need." She took me and Hikaru's hands and led us over to the other side of the room, "Okay. You two, need to bang each other." I looked at her in disbelief,

"What? Not right now god." I nodded,

"Well obviously not _right now_. I mean, I don't like pornos and it'll just be really awkward and Kyouya might shoot you in the face Hikaru so no not _right now_ but I mean like, tonight." I face palmed,

"I didn't mean 'right this second' I meant not now in general." She nodded,

"Ohhh why not?" I sighed,

"Because. That's why." She frowned but then shrugged,

"Okay whatever." I shoved Hikaru away,

"I have to talk to Riley." He raised an eyebrow but left. I turned back to Riley, "So, how do you think your date with Mori will go?" She tilted her head,

"Date? He's my tutor. He doesn't even like me like that." I put my hands on her shoulders,

"Look closer Riley and focus on the little things. Okay? Do that tonight. Hikaru and I kinda started seeing each other when he started tutoring me." She nodded,

"Ya. That's you and Hikaru. He practically yelled to the whole school that he masticates to the thought of you."

"Masturbate."

"Professor Loo-pin masticates to the thought of _Enoby_." She laughed. I snapped my fingers in front of her face,

"Come on Riley. Focus." She nodded,

"Okay." She paused and thought for a second, "What were we talking about again?"

"Your date with Mori."

"Ohhhhh IT'S NOT A DATE! It's a tutoring session because I suck at school and need help. A date would be more of a 'Hey wanna go out' kinda thing. Not a 'You're failing at school I'm going to help you' kind of situation. I'm gonna get some ice-cream."

"GET ME SOME TOO PLEASE!" I yelled after her.


	6. Carrot Men

A/N (**Apples**): I know that I'm writing this like I'm really rushing it but I never officially planned for Riley and Kaoru to be together. It was an accident from when I first started liking Ouran and he was my first crush. I wasn't going to add in that I liked him in the fanfiction but then I just ended up doing it anyway and I already planned for Riley to like someone else so I felt really awkward about writing about Riley and Kaoru so I'm rushing it. But now I'm going to start writing not as rushed.

_**Chapter 6:**_

::That Night (Riley's POV)::

I sighed and grabbed my History and Geography text books. I was actually kinda thankful that Mori was coming to help me because if I failed anything, my mom just might kill me or something. I don't know what Dakota was talking about. The whole "oh it's a date" thing. I didn't notice any difference between my relationship with Mori at all. Except, we both started talking more since we first met but other than that, he was still the same. Maybe he started acting different after I came along or something I wouldn't know. I didn't know him before I met him. "_Maybe I should listen to Dakota and look for signs of the liking stuff..." _I thought to myself as I got myself some orange juice. I actually wasn't living with my family. They got me a mansion because my mom didn't want me living with her which I didn't mind. I hated her anyway and I liked my space. I leaned against the counter, waiting for Mori to get there. After a few minutes, he walked into my kitchen with my butler, "Ms. Winchester? A Mr. Takashi Morinozuka is here to see you." I smiled,

"Thanks Edward. Hey Mori. Do you want something to drink or eat or..." He shook his head,

"No thank you. But thanks." I nodded,

"Okay are we starting the whole learning thing right away or can we wait for the next...week?" He shook his head,

"Sorry Riley but no. We're starting now." I sighed,

"Okay. Time to let my brains drip out of my ears."

"It won't be _t__hat_ bad." He said plainly as we walked into my living room where my text books were. After that, the tutoring started. We started with Geography. For a while, he just explained how to get degrees or something. I shook my head,

"I'm sorry Mori but this makes _no _sense." He sighed,

"We might need to redo this again tomorrow." I nodded,

"Yes. We will. Because this is stupid."

"It's not..." Mori started before sighing again, "You just don't understand it yet." We stood up and walked to the door,

"I _don't _understand it. Because it's stupid." It looked like he was about to smile but he didn't. It just...looked like he would. He turned to me,

"I'll come over tomorrow night." I smiled at him,

"Okay. Thanks Mori. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He nodded and left. I didn't understand what Dakota meant but whatever. I got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly.

::The Next Day::

Me and Dakota were sitting in class when Honey ran into our class, "KOTA-CHAN! HIKA-CHAN! RYE-CHAN! KAO-CHAN!" We turned to him,

"What's wrong Honey?" I asked worriedly. He hopped into my arms,

"I can't find Takashi and there's evil carrot men running after me." My eyes widened,

"Oh my Jesus...I never knew that carrots could run after people. That's terrifying!" Dakota frowned,

"Riley? Carrots _can't _run after people." I sighed in relief,

"Well thank god. I mean seriously, that would give _anyone_ nightmares. That reminds me," I turned to Honey, "Did I ever tell you about the time I almost turned into a tomato?" Honey looked horrified,

"You almost turned into a tomato? What happened?" I brushed my hair back to reveal a little scar on my forehead,

"I got this when I almost turned into a tomato. A whole bunch of tomato gunk came out of it when I hit my head on a table and I could feel myself turning into a vegetable. I know it can happen. Mayor West on Family Guy almost got turned into a tomato once too." Dakota put her face in her hands,

"You weren't turning into a tomato. You were bleeding." I shook my head,

"Nope. It still randomly happens every now and again. It's scary." Honey hugged me,

"RYE-CHAN? PLEASE DON'T TURN INTO A TOMATO!" I sighed,

"I'll try my best not to but I can't control these things." Dakota held her chin in a thinking position,

"Hey Riley? What's your IQ?" I thought for a second,

"Uhhhh...135. Why?"

"_How_ are you above average? You think people can turn into tomatoes because you saw it on Family Guy." I glared at her,

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" She thought then nodded,

"Ya. But don't worry. You're _my_ stupid friend." I smiled,

"Yay~!" I looked back down at Honey, "Anyway, if carrots _can't_ run after people, what was chasing you?" We all turned and looked at the door, worried about what would run in. Then all of a sudden…TWO CARROTS RAN IN! Honey shivered and crawled onto my back, hiding behind me while I looked shocked. I pointed, "DAKOTA! DAKOTA! THEY'RE UP AND RUNNING! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US! OH FUCK DAKOTA THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Dakota stood up and walked over to the carrots, who were waving their arms in the air saying,

"Oooooh~!" She walked over and RIPPED THEIR HEADS OFF! I turned and covered Honey's eyes,

"HONEY! DON'T LOOK!" I looked over to see Dakota, Hikaru and Kaoru all rolling on the floor laughing. Only Hikaru and Kaoru were in carrot suits. I glared at them, "You dicks I could've had a heart attack! _AND_ YOU SCARED HONEY!" Honey looked over and glared at them,

"Ya. That wasn't very nice…" Dakota stood up and hugged Honey,

"Were you really _that_ scared? If you were, just letting you know, I had no idea it was Hikaru and Kaoru until I took off their mask/hat things." Honey hugged her back,

"It's okay Kota-chan~. I wasn't _that_ scared anyways…" I was trying to be mad at everyone but I sucked at being mad at people so it was kind of failing. I thought that there was something off about Honey today. He looked different but I didn't know what it was. I thought about it until it finally hit me. I looked at him,

"Honey? Do you know where Mori is? He's supposed to help me _not_ fail and if he's taking a personal day today then I'm going to shoot him in the face." Honey shrugged,

"I don't know where Takashi is. He was here for home room but then he disappeared. Will he be okay?" I nodded,

"He better be. I can't fail right now. You know what? I'm going to call him. Right now." I took out my cell phone and was about to call when Mori ran in,

"Have you seen Mitsukuni?" He asked worriedly. Honey skipped over to Mori and hopped on his back,

"I FOUND YOU~!" I sighed in relief,

"Thank god you're here Mori." He blushed,

"Why are you thanking god that I'm here?" I rolled my eyes,

"Did you forget about our tutoring session tonight? I seriously _can't_ fail. My mom might shoot me or something."

"What's with you and shooting?" Hikaru asked. Mori looked over and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. Kaoru took off his carrot suit and looked at Mori,

"Mori-senpai? Where were you?" He thought for a second before saying,

"The bathroom." Dakota laughed,

"For half an hour? What were you taking the world's biggest shit ever?" The teacher glared at us,

"Danyka? Watch your language please. Takashi and Mitsukuni? Can you please go to your class?" They nodded and walked towards the door. Honey turned back and waved,

"See you guys at lunch~!" We waved back,

"S'long Honey and Mori."

::After School::

Everyone was talking about something while I was eating some cookies and watching Misfits on my laptop when Kyouya hushed us, "We have been invited to a masquerade ball that's being sponsored by Mori-senpai's family. I think that it would be in the club's best intentions if we all went." Everyone looked at each other before shrugging and nodding. I shivered at the thought of going and continued watching Misfits. After a little while, Mori sat down beside me. He blushed,

"Uh…hi." I smiled at him,

"Hiya~. What's up?"

"Are you going to the ball with anyone?" I shook my head,

"I'm probably not even going to go. No offense I mean, I'm sure your family throws kick ass parties but I just…I don't really like masquerades." He looked down for a second,

"Why don't you like masquerades?" I felt a shiver crawl up my spine before I blushed,

"Don't tell anyone okay?" He nodded and I motioned him to move closer which he did, "I…I'm kind of paranoid of people with masks…"

"They aren't _actual_ masks or anything like that." I shrugged,

"Masks are masks are masks. Ones that cover your whole face are still masks. Ones that cover half your face is still a mask…I'm just paranoid of people in masks." He thought for a second,

"Well then…if you're not going to the ball, then what're you going to do that night?" I shrugged,

"Probably what I do every night. Fiddle with my laptop, get someone to do my homework and play videogames but because it's a Friday I might add some ice-cream to that equation too… Mmm~ Ice-cream~."

"Maybe I could…could uh…" I raised an eyebrow,

"You could what? Cat got your tongue again?" I asked, giggling quietly. He blushed darkly. I stopped laughing, "It's not _that_ bad. I understand your…either quietness or shyness so don't worry about finishing the sentence." He shook his head,

"That's not what happened-" Dakota skipped over,

"So, are you two going to go to the masquerade ball together?" We looked at her and I shook my head,

"I'm not even going." She looked at Mori then at me,

"Why not?" I blushed and blinked. I had no idea what to say. I didn't feel like going around telling people what I'm paranoid of. That's just something that's kind of embarassing in my books.

"I'm not letting her go." Mori said. Dakota and I stared at him. Dakota breathed out,

"You're…you're not letting her go?" She seemed really confused about this for some reason. He nodded,

"She has to study that night so she can't go." I stared at Mori a second longer before nodding,

"Ya. Piled up to my neck in studying…stuff so I can't go. Which will suck because the masquerade ball thing sounds like a _lot_ of fun." I lied. Dakota looked at me then Mori before walking away. I hugged Mori, "Thanks Mori. I didn't know what to really say there…" He awkwardly patted my back,

"You're welcome." I looked at my watch and jumped up,

"See you Mori. I've got to go. I owe you one." I said as I ran out of the Host Club. I had to go and pick up my new dog at the pet store.


	7. Pets and Balls

_**Chapter 7:**_

I got _two _puppies. Ya. I got an extra puppy, a bird and a cat. I knew I was only supposed to get a puppy but then the other puppy just looked so sad without the other one so I got him too. And then when I was walking out, that parrot said that I had pretty hair, so I bought him too. Then this cat jumped on my back as I was leaving, trying to play with the parrot. So I bought him too. Now, I had a little family! I was at my house, getting my pets' stuff out when the Host Club walked in. I waved, "HEY! HEY GUYS! I GOTTA PUPPY, ANOTHER PUPPY, A PARROT AND A KITTY!" Dakota raised an eyebrow,

"I thought that you were only going to get a puppy." I nodded,

"I _was_ but then-" and then I told them how I got the extra pets. Everyone looked around,

"Where's the parrot?" I looked around,

"Sir Lancelot? He's playing with-ARTHUR THE GREAT THE SECOND! SPIT OUT SIR LANCELOT THE SECOND!" I yelled at my cat who was eating my parrot Sir Lancelot. I ran over and pulled out Sir Lancelot. I frowned at Arthur The Great the Second, "Don't eat Sir Lancelot the Second you jerk face." Kaoru kneeled beside me,

"Those are _really_ long names. Are you going to remember them?" I nodded,

"Of course I am. See? That's Arthur the Great the Second, that's Sir Lancelot the Second, that's Oppenheimer the Second and that's Gibble the First." Kyouya wrote in his notebook,

"That would just be 'Gibble'. Not 'Gibble the First'." I picked up my Dalmatian puppy,

"But what if she feels left out? I mean, there's the others and they're all 'The Second' and then she's just 'Gibble'. _I_ would feel left out."

"Are you _sure_ you're not going to forget their names?" Tamaki asked. I nodded,

"Of course I'm going to remember."

**::Five Minutes Later::**

I pointed to my German Shepherd puppy, "Your name is…is…" I thought really hard for a minute. Dakota smiled,

"Did you forget?" I shook my head,

"No. His name is…" I scratched my head, "Uh…"

"Oppenheimer the Second." Mori said. I nodded,

"YA! THAT'S HIS NAME! Told you I wouldn't forget~." Hikaru shook his head,

"That's not fair. Mori-senpai told you. What's the name of your parrot?" I looked around,

"Where _is_ my parrot?" I looked around and found a few feathers on the floor in front of an open window where my cat was sitting. I frowned,

"Jeez…he must've flied away…" A feather fell from my cat's mouth and I picked her up,

"Okay then. Your name is…" I took a deep breath, "is…." Mori was about to say something but then Honey covered his mouth,

"No Takashi. Don't tell her." I frowned, looking down at my little Siamese cat. She meowed at me and tried to scramble away. I coughed,

"Her name is *cough cough mumble mumble*" Dakota smiled,

"What was that?" I glared at her,

"I _said _*cough mumble mumble*"

"You don't remember do you?" I shook my head,

"YES I DO! I'm just going to rename you. Your name will be…Scrambles. See? I didn't forget."

"That doesn't count." Tamaki said. I shrugged,

"Whatevers. And that's Gibble." I said, pointing to my Dalmatian puppy. Gibble ran over and tried to lick my face. I put down Scrambles and picked up the puppy, "You're so _cute_ Gibble~!" My German Shepherd puppy ran up and jumped up on me. I sat down and let him crawl on me, "I'm going to rename you too. You'll be…what do I really like?" I thought for a minute while everyone else wandered around my mansion, "I KNOW! I like my buddies so you'll be Buddy." He licked my face and I giggled, "Gross. Puppy breath." Mori walked over and sat beside me on the floor,

"So you're just going to stay here then?" I nodded,

"Ya I'll just watch some movies and eat some ice-cream." He blushed,

"Would you like some company? I could stay here and we could maybe-" I shook my head,

"No. You should go to the party. Don't not go because I'm not going. I'm sure you'll have fun and I'll be fine. I've spent a lot of time by myself and I'm not _really_ by myself anymore. I have Gibble and Buddy and Scrambles. And I'm probably going to try and get another bird or some other animal anyway. Any ideas for names? I'm thinking about getting a snake." He shrugged,

"Name it something you'll remember. Okay?" I nodded,

"Of course I will." I paused, "….what could I remember?"

"What's your favorite kind of food?" My shoulders slumped,

"Mori? _Every_ type of food is my favorite kind of food. KAORU!" I yelled at the redhead who was walking past. He stopped and looked at us,

"…yes?"

"What do you really want to eat _right now_?" He shrugged,

"I dunno. Cheese." I considered the name before shaking my head,

"That's not a good name. Who names their snake 'Cheese'?"

"Uh…I can see _you_ naming a snake that but anyone else…it just doesn't work." I smiled,

"Thanks Kaoru but since you _can_ see me naming my snake 'Cheese', I can't now. It's too predictable. QUICK MORI! SAY THE FIRST KIND OF FOOD THAT COMES INTO YOUR HEAD!" He paused,

"Uh…um…cookies?" I turned to Kaoru again,

"How about that name?"

"Cookies?" I shook my head,

"No. Because if I got two pets named Cookies, then I'll have to call them 'Cookieses' and that would just be annoying. So, just Cookie." He thought about it before shaking his head,

"No I can't see you naming your snake that." I laughed,

"HAWHAW! That's the name that I shalt have _BECAUSE_ it's unpredictable!" I said happily. Kaoru nodded,

"I'm going to go now…" I nodded,

"Okay see ya Kay-Oh-Roo~!" Just as Kaoru left, Dakota ran in,

"HEY RILEY! Can we use your house?" I raised an eyebrow,

"For what?"

"To get ready for the masquerade ball."

"Why here?"

"Because our families are at our houses and as much as I love my family, they're just going to go all crazy and if we get drunk-"

"_We_?" Hikaru asked as he walked in. Dakota rolled her eyes,

"Fine. If _I_ get drunk, then I won't have to go back to my parent's place where they'll have a heart attack because I'd be drunk. And, I like your house." I shrugged,

"Sure whatever. Knock yourself out." Dakota and Hikaru walked out,

"SHE SAID IT WAS OKAY GUYS!" She yelled. Then I heard,

"YAY~!" The thought of them staying in my house wasn't really _that_ bad. I really quite enjoyed everyone's company. I just didn't know why they wanted to stay _here_. I mean, my house is about as lively as a graveyard. I was the only one who actually lived in my house besides maids and my butler. _They_ didn't even live here. They left at 11 every night then came back at 7 in the morning. It was kind of a quiet life inside my house. Everyone walked past the living room and Kyouya stopped before looking at Mori and me,

"Mori-senpai? I think that you should get ready for this ball pretty soon. We have to be there in half an hour." Mori nodded and stood up,

"I have to go and-" I nodded,

"I heard. You go and get ready. You don't wanna be late for the ball your family is throwing." He nodded again and left, leaving me with my laptop with Left 4 Dead in the CD Drive. My game just finished loading when Dakota walked in,

"Hey Riiiiiley~. You look pretty todaaaay~." My eyebrows raised slightly,

"Okay then. Thanks?" She nodded,

"Ya. Do you wanna help me with something?"

"Sure. Just cause you said I was pretty earlier. What do you want help with?"

"I need you to help me tie on this corset." I tilted my head slightly,

"You're going to wear just a corset to a ball?" She shook her head,

"No. It came with this dress that makes me look like I'm from the 1940's." I sighed in relief,

"Thank god. Okay then." We walked upstairs and I helped her put on the corset then I started tying it. She said,

"Riley? Pull harder." I tied it a little tighter,

"Was that hard enough?" She shook her head,

"No. Harder. It's not tight enough." I sighed and pulled on the strings harder.

**::Hikaru's POV::**

I went to the room Dakota was getting ready in to see if she needed any help only to hear the most interesting thing. I heard Dakota say,

"NO THAT'S NOT HARD ENOUGH!"

"WELL SORRY YOUR MAJESTY I'M JUST NOT USED TO DOING THIS!" Riley yelled back.

"IT'S _STILL _NOT TIGHT ENOUGH!" Then I heard both girls grunt. My jaw dropped. They were fucking in there. I put my ear against the door and listened. They were still grunting. Kaoru walked past and looked at me curiously,

"Hikaru? What are you doing?" I shushed him and motioned him closer to the door. He put his ear against the door and listened. Then his eyes widened,

"Is that Riley and Dakota?" I nodded,

"Yes it is." We listened for a while longer and all of a sudden, Dakota yelled,

"OW!" Then Riley snickered,

"Too hard?" Riley laughed some more and then we heard a groan and then there was a loud bump against one of the walls.

"OW WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Riley yelled. Then Dakota was the one who was laughing. I nodded approvingly,

"My woman likes it _rough_."

"And Riley apparently likes being abused…" Kaoru muttered. Dakota finally answered Riley,

"Because you made it too tight and now it hurts me."

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED IT TIGHT!"

"NOT THAT TIGHT!" Tamaki walked by and shook his head,

"It's not very gentlemanly to spy on a lady while she's changing. It's very-" He then heard Riley and Dakota arguing at each other and stopped talking, "What are they doing in there?"

"They're fucking each other." I said plainly. Tamaki blushed and then listened to what was going on. The two girls argued for a little while longer before we heard some slapping. I snickered,

"Holy shit…"

**::Riley's POV::**

I could not believe Dakota did that too me. She grabbed me by my ear and then pushed me away, making me fall over and hit my head on the wall. We were currently having a sissy fight, slapping each other's hands all crazy like. After a little while of us _actually_ fighting like that, we started play fighting. We were wrestling for a while before I held up my hands, "I have to sneeze…" She shrugged,

"Oh well I was winning anyway." I scoffed then sneezed,

"You were _not_ winning." Because we were just wrestling, we were kinda out of breath. I burped, "I'm gonna go bitch."

"You're just angry that I was winning." I shook my head and opened the door. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki fell into the room. I looked down at them,

"That's different…" I stepped over the stoned looking boys and into the hallway. I wasn't even down the hall when Honey jumped on my back,

"Hi Rye-chan~!" I stopped walking,

"Hey Honey. What's up?" He hopped off my back, grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway,

"Takashi needs your help." I raised an eyebrow,

"_My _help?" He nodded,

"Ya." He brought me into some room where Mori was trying to tie a tie. Honey turned and skipped out of the room, "Usa-chan and I need to go to the bathroom. Bye guys~!" I turned to Mori,

"Do you not know how to tie that?" He shook his head,

"No." I rolled my eyes and walked over to him,

"What kinda rich person are you? Not knowing how to tie a tie." He shrugged,

"I've never really needed to know before."

"Well you should learn. I'll teach you." I hopped on his back and looked over his shoulder in the mirror so that I could see what I was doing. I opened my hands, "Let's see your hands." He blushed darkly and put his hands in mine. I put my hands on top of his hands so that I was basically moving his hands however I wanted them too. I instructed his hands on what to do and his tie was tied in seconds. I smiled at him, "See how that worked?" He seemed slightly shaky,

"Kind of…" I rolled my eyes,

"Okay then…we'll redo it. Just slower this time." I redid the instruction thing again only slower. "Did you get it that time?" He nodded,

"Ya that time was more…is it hot in here?" I pressed my palm against his forehead,

"Are you okay? You're burning up." He took a deep breath,

"I don't think I should go." I shook my head,

"No you're probably just getting really hot. Take off your jacket." I hopped off his back and took off his jacket, "Now go and wash your face in cold water. That usually helps me." He nodded and went into the bathroom which was in the room. I started to wonder why Honey left to a bathroom somewhere else when there was a bathroom right there. I sat on the bed, twirling my fingers around. "Feeling better?" I asked when Mori walked back in. He wasn't that red anymore. He shrugged,

"I think so…" I walked over and put my palm against his cheek. He was still hot. I sighed, "Maybe you _shouldn't_ go to the ball…" Honey walked in,

"Hey guys~! Are you ready to go you two?" I shook my head,

"Honey? I don't wanna go and Mori's not going." He smiled for a second before looking serious,

"Why not?" I pointed to Mori,

"He's sick." Honey looked sad,

"Oh. Maybe Takashi should stay here then."

"Stay here? Why?"

"It'll be loud at his home and then he won't be able to sleep to get better." I thought about it before nodding,

"Ya that's kinda true isn't it?" I turned to Mori, "Maybe you should stay here then…I need to get you better clothes than that." I went to the speaker thing by the door and pressed a button. After a few seconds, I heard,

"_Yes Ms. Winchester?"_

"Hey Edward. I need you to get…pyjamas that'll fit Mori."

"_Okay Ms. Winchester. I'll send a few maids up to…which room?"_

"Uh…the one on the second floor…"

"_There's nine rooms on that floor."_

"Uh…the one at the end of the hallway to the left."

"The right." Mori corrected. I lifted my hands and made L shapes with my index finger and my thumb.

"Ya the right."

"_Okay Ms. Winchester. I'll send a couple maids up to the room as soon as I get the pyjamas."_

"Thank you~." I turned off the speaker thing and turned to Mori, "Take off the tuxedo okay? And call your family too. I'll tell the others that you're not going to go okay?" He nodded and I left the room. I walked downstairs and saw a bunch of a people wearing masks in my boot room. I shivered slightly before smiling, "Hey you guys." They turned to me and took off their masks,

"Hey Riley. Where's Mori?"

"He got a fever he's gonna stay here." Dakota smiled,

"So. You and Mori are going to stay here? All night? Together? Alooooone?" I rolled my eyes,

"Yes. That is what's going on." Her smile got bigger,

"Well, have a fun night. Make sure you're both wearing pants." I scoffed,

"Can you guys _stop_ doing that? I don't know why you guys keep thinking that Mori and I are going to hook up. I'm his bro and he's my bro." She nodded,

"Whatever you say you little sex monkey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I thought you were coming back here." She shook her head,

"Nah. I think that I'll just go back home. See ya." She shoved everyone outside and quickly followed them. Honey jumped from the stairs and onto my back,

"Bye Rye-chan~! Take good care of Takashi~!" Then he skipped out the door. I shook my head,

"Wow…"


	8. Sick People

_**Chapter 8:**_

I was sitting in the living room, watching Marble Hornets on YouTube and freaking out. I was watching the scariest video there when I thought that I heard someone behind me. I stopped the video and turned around. I jumped nearly 5 feet in the air and sighed, "Jesus Christ. _Why_ are you so tall?" I asked Mori, who was standing there wrapped up in a blanket. He looked down,

"Sorry…" I put my laptop under the coffee table and shook my head,

"It's okay. It's my fault really. I shouldn't watch Marble Hornets during the night." I moved over on the couch and let him sit beside me, "How're you feeling?" He shrugged,

"Not _that_ bad…" He sounded a little stuffy.

"Mori? You sound a little stuffy. Do you…want something?" He shook his head,

"No that's okay. Thank you though." I nodded,

"So…what do you want to do?" He shrugged,

"I don't know. Whatever you were going to do before."

"I was just going to watch a movie." He coughed quite loudly. I put my hand on his shoulder,

"I'll get Edward to make you some tea okay?" He coughed some more and nodded,

"Okay." I went to the speaker and pressed the call button,

"Hey Mori? What kind of tea do you want?" He shrugged,

"I don't know." I nodded,

"Okay then…"

"_Yes Ms. Winchester?"_

"Hey Edward. Can you make some Honey Vanilla tea for Mori? And any other…sick things that'll help sick people."

"_Yes Ms. Winchester."_

"Thanks Edward. We're in the living room."

"_Okay Ms. Winchester." _I went back and sat down on the couch beside Mori,

"Okay your tea and other sick stuff are coming." He shivered. I looked over at him, "Are you cold?" He nodded,

"Ya a little…" I got up and got another blanket from the other couch and gave it to him,

"Here. I think Edward's bringing some chicken soup so that'll help. So, what do you want to watch?" He shrugged,

"I don't know." I sighed,

"That's helpful. I'll just pick a random one." I walked over to my DVD stand and grabbed the first DVD I saw. It was Zombieland. _"Maybe I shouldn't watch this…" _I grabbed another one and it was Dawn of the Dead. I started wishing I didn't have this many zombie movies. I grabbed another one. It was Shaun of the Dead. Mori didn't seem like the kind of person who _really_ liked zombie movies so I got another one. It was a game. It was Stubbs the Zombie. "I never realized how much I like zombies until right now…" I muttered. I finally picked a non-zombie movie. It wasn't that much a difference though. It was Underworld: Rise Of The Lycans. "Mori? What kind of movie interests you?" He sneezed,

"Uh…any movie is fine." I turned and faced him,

"What do you think of zombies?" He shrugged,

"They're not that bad." I decided I should go for a less gruesome movie. I got King Arthur out of my random picks. Still pretty gruesome but a good movie. I took it out of the case,

"Wanna watch King Arthur?"

"Okay." Mori didn't sound that enthusiastic about it but he never sounded enthusiastic about anything so I just put it on anyway. I sat beside him and it wasn't very long before Edward walked in with a tray of stuff. It had tea, soup, cold syrups, cold pills and that vapour rub. He put it down in front of Mori,

"Here Mr. Morinozuka. Hope you feel better." Mori nodded and Edward turned to me, "Would you like anything Ms. Winchester?" I nodded,

"Can I please have some ice-cream?" He nodded,

"Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, mango, tiger…which one would you like?"

"I thought we had more flavours than that." He nodded,

"We do. I just don't feel the need to say every kind." I thought for a second,

"I'll have some mango please."

"With chocolate sauce?" I shook my head,

"No just the ice-cream." He nodded again and left. I turned to Mori, "Feeling warmer?" He nodded as he ate some of his soup. We continued watching until I heard Mori cough again, but louder this time. Gibble and Buddy ran downstairs, growling angrily. I shushed them, "It's just Mori. Calm down little dogs." They stopped growling and tried biting my toes. I pushed them away and folded my feet under my butt so that they weren't showing. Edward walked over with my ice-cream, which I happily ate. I turned back to Mori, "And you better not make me sick."

"I'll try not to." He sneezed really loudly again. I shook my head,

"Mori? Take some of that cold stuff okay? And rub on the vapour rub." He nodded and took all of it. I took the vapour rub and looked because I noticed there were directions. Apparently you had to rub it on a certain way. "Mori? You have to rub it on a *cough* certain way." Then I coughed some more.

"Are you getting sick?" Mori asked me. I shook my head,

"Probably not. Sometimes when I eat too much ice-cream I cough. Well, not _just_ ice-cream. Anything cold." He shivered slightly. I stood and helped him up, "Okay come on. You're going to bed." I grabbed the vapour rub and helped the groggy Mori to one of the guest bedrooms. Once I got him in the bed, I pulled the covers down a little before handing Mori the vapour rub, "Here. Rub this on." He unbuttoned his shirt and started rubbing it on. I shook my head, "You're supposed to rub it the other way." He paused,

"What?" I rolled my eyes and moved his hand away,

"Here. I'll do it." I got some vapour rub on my fingers and then rubbed it into his chest. He blushed darkly and stared at me, his eyes slightly wider than per usual. After I was finished rubbing in the vapour rub, I buttoned his shirt up again and pulled the covers up to his chin. There was something about him that I liked. I didn't know what kind of like it was but it was there. I smiled and patted his cheek, "G'night Mori." He smiled slightly,

"Good night." I got up and left the room. I decided it was time to decide what my feelings towards Mori were.

**::Mori's POV::**

Getting sick was the greatest thing that happened to me in a while. I got to stay here with Riley and she was so amazing. I set up the masquerade party just so that I might have been able to go with her but then she told me that she was paranoid of people in masks and wasn't going. But then I got sick so it all worked out. I didn't really like getting sick though. It really sucked but it was all worth it. I took a deep breath and tried to sleep.

**::Riley's POV::**

I was in my room, watching Misfits and trying to learn some things from Nathan when my phone rang. It was Dakota, _"Hey Riley. How are you and Mooooori doing?" _I shook my head,

"He's sick and now he's sleeping. Why?"

"_Just wondering…." _I sighed,

"Okay then. How's the creeper party?"

"_Someone came here looking like Slenderman and I almost shit myself."_

"Just imagine that Slenderman is Sheldon. That's what I do."

"_Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory?"_

"No. My uncle Sheldon. _Yes_ that Sheldon."

"_Well you don't need to get all defensive about it…"_

"That wasn't…never mind. So why'd you call?"

"_Uh…I actually don't really know. See you tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"_Ya. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Okay…see you tomorrow." Dakota was acting kind of weird lately. I started thinking about Mori randomly. I didn't know where all these…feelings were coming from but they were starting to get annoying. I just pushed them aside and tried sleeping.


	9. Waffles and Love

_**Chapter 9:**_

When I woke up that morning, I was feeling a little awkward. I just had a _very_ awkward dream about Mori and it kinda weirded me out. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Edward was there, making me breakfast, "Good morning Ms. Winchester. Did you have a good sleep?" I shrugged,

"Eh. It could've been worse and better…at the same time." He nodded,

"I'm preparing you some waffles today. Will Mr. Morinozuka have some too?" I sighed,

"Oh my god…I forgot he's still here." I could feel myself burning up so I quickly went to the bathroom to see what was going on. My face was now bright red. I ran back into the kitchen, "Edward? Is my face noticeably red?" He looked at me and then nodded,

"Very much so Ms. Winchester." I held my face in my hands,

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Are you okay?" I heard Mori ask from behind me. I squeaked,

"U-u-uh….pff, of course. Why _wouldn't_ I be okay?" I felt the blood rush to my face when I saw him. I felt like slapping myself. He shrugged,

"You yelled 'fuck' at the top of your lungs." I nodded,

"Well uh…I uh…squished a…um…" I looked through the room and the first thing I saw was a plate, "I broke a plate." He looked down at his feet,

"I don't see any shattered plate pieces."

"Well that's how good my maid service is. Be jealous." He almost smiled,

"I would like to thank you. For…helping me through last night." I smiled,

"Feeling better today?" He nodded,

"The worst of it is over." I bit my lip,

"Okay good. U-uh d-do you want some waffles?" He shrugged, "Okay. Edward? Mori does want waffles." He nodded,

"Yes Ms. Winchester." I took a deep breath and speed walked to the bathroom. My face _was_ beet red. I growled,

"What? Why? Why why why why is my face _so red?_" I almost screamed. I took out my cell phone and called Dakota, "DAKOTA! _Help_."

"_What're you talking about?"_

"My face is really red and I don't know why."

"_Well when did your face get red?"_

"I dunno. When I woke up. I had this really awkward dream about Mori and now I can't get it out of my head and then I saw him and then I felt really awkward and then ya." There was a pause,

"_Oooh~! You love Mori!" _I started stuttering,

"I…I d-do not!"

"_YES YOU DO~! I'm going to come over for breakfast. Okay?"_

"Dakota? Don't." But she hung up before I could finish saying "Don't". I glared at my phone and acted like I was punching it. I rubbed my face before I washed it in cold water. It didn't help. I frowned, "Okay uh…what could I think about to get rid of this face…" I thought about it before smiling, "I'm gonna think about the Boner Song." I walked back into the kitchen and sat with Mori at the big dining table, "Dakota is coming over for breakfast." He nodded and looked down,

"When?" I shrugged,

"IDK BFF Jill. Maybe sometime…in the next few minutes." We continued being awkward until everyone walked in a few minutes later. Before she even had a chance to sit down, I grabbed Dakota and pulled her into the living room, "Dakota? Please say you didn't say anything to anyone about what we were talking about earlier." Her eyes widened,

"Was I not supposed to?" I slapped my forehead,

"NO YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO! WHO'D YOU TELL?" She shrugged,

"Aside from Mori? Everyone." I whimpered and hid my face in my hands, "What's the big deal?" She asked. I sighed,

"I don't want people to think that I have the Host Hopping Disease." She scoffed,

"You don't have the Host Hopping Disease." I nodded,

"It sure will look like it. AND BESIDES! It's kind of awkward and I don't even know if I _do_ like him like that." She raised her eyebrows,

"How can you be sure?"

"Uh, it's my feelings." She nodded,

"Ya but you're kind of stupid." I smiled,

"Thank you. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You may not know what you're feeling. I'll tell you from the signs that you leave behind." I smiled,

"The magical signs?" She nodded,

"Yes the magical signs." I took a deep breath,

"Okay. Let's go." I walked back into the dining room. The only seats that were open was one beside Mori and one beside Kyouya. I was going to sit beside Kyouya but then Dakota ran over and sat down first. She smiled at me as I sat down beside Mori. Edward walked over with the most giant plate of waffles ever and gave everyone a plate. Honey ate his in like, one bite,

"Mmm~. I _love_ waffles." I nodded,

"I know eh? I love waffles too." I said as I drenched my waffles in syrup. Buddy and Gibble ran over, jumping on my leg and making me drop my fork. Mori and I both moved down at the same time to grab it, making our heads bump together. I sat back up quickly, blushing and holding my forehead, "That was smooth…" He nodded,

"Sorry." I shook my head,

"No that's okay. It was my fault."

"It was more my-" I cut him off,

"Did you drop the fork? Nope. I did. HAH! I win~!" Dakota waved at me, nodding and smiling like a pedophile. I raised an eyebrow. She then mouthed,

_You two love each other._

I shook my head and mouthed back,

_It was just a simple mix up. It could've happened to any of us._

She nodded,

_Ya but there's something different about you two. You two are in love._

I smiled,

_This is a pretty intense conversation to be having without talking at all with each other._

She nodded,

_Yes it is._

"What're you two doing?" Tamaki asked us. We turned to him and smiled,

"I dunno what Dakota is doing but I'm daydreaming about Nathan from Misfits." Dakota laughed,

"HE HAS EPIC HAIR!" I nodded,

"And his _sexy_ eyebrows."

"Ohhh yaaa. That's what I'm talkin' about." Dakota said, nodding in "approval". I laughed and shook my head,

"We are messed up people." She nodded,

"Yes. Yes we are."

_**::After Breakfast::**_

We sent the boys back home, leaving me and Dakota alone in my house. She smiled, "You love Mori~." I shook my head,

"Not really no." She nodded,

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Come _on_ Dakota. You seriously don't _still_ think that me and Mori are in love do you? I thought that our intense conversation covered that." She had a mischievous look on her face,

"Well then…if you don't love him, what was your awkward dream?" I blushed,

"It was uh…just…awkward. You know?" She smiled wider,

"Awkward how?" I shrugged,

"I dunno just…it was a…"

"A…?"

"It was a…lemon dream."

"A _lemon_ dream huh?" I nodded, feeling a smile start to form on my lips from the memory,

"Ya it was-" I stopped. I _just_ realized what I was feeling. My eyes widened, "Oh my Jesus…" Dakota nodded,

"Ya. That's what's happening." I slapped my forehead,

"_How_ could I be so _stupid_? AHHH!" She sat beside me, lightly patting my shoulder,

"I'm sure it could've happened to any of us."

"But it didn't." She shrugged,

"Well at least you know now." I nodded,

"Ya. So what now?" She raised an eyebrow,

"You're not going to ask him out?" I shook my head,

"No. He'll probably reject me. His main intensions are for Honey and Honey only. Which is good." She rolled her eyes,

"'His main intensions are for Honey…' Yes. His main intensions usually _are_ for Honey but sometimes he has to be hard on Honey to make sure he doesn't die or something like that."

"How would _us_ being together benefit Honey in _any way_?" She shrugged,

"I dunno. Pistachio nuts…" I nodded,

"That's what I thought! Now, what're we going to do now?"

"I dunno. Want some ice-cream?"

"I _ALWAYS_ want ice-cream. What a ridiculous question."

**::Later Sometime (Around a day or something)::**

Mori was feeling better. He just had a 24 hour flu. It was Sunday! It _really_ sucked but who cares? It was still the weekend. Dakota was over, just chilling and we were trying to decide on what to do. She was looking through the paper, trying to see what was going on in town. She eventually pointed to something in the paper, "Hey! There's a carnival in town!" I smiled,

"Really? That's the greatest thing I've heard all week." She nodded,

"I know eh? So we're going?" I nodded,

"Fuck ya Seaking. Let's bring the guys with us too. I'm sure they'll enjoy random little fun stuff that isn't _just_ for rich people. They seem really interested in 'poor people' stuff."

"YA! That'll be amazing! Let's call them now." I nodded,

"OKAY~!"


	10. Sexual KitKats

_**Chapter 10:**_

**::Dakota's POV::**

I don't see why Riley wouldn't just go out with Mori or something like that. From what I heard from the both of them, they're both too chicken to ask each other out because they were both worried that they'd get rejected by the other. It was kind of stupid. I got up and sighed, "Riley? Your love life is really stupid." She smiled,

"Thanks."

"That wasn't really a compliment." She shrugged,

"It's just a habit I've picked up. Whenever someone says that I'm stupid or something referenced to me is stupid, I say 'Thanks', 'Thank you', 'Thanks for noticing', 'Glad to know I'm not the only one who's noticed' etcetera etcetera." I nodded,

"Okay that's different but anyway, you're not even remotely curious as to why I think that your love life is stupid?" She thought for around 2 seconds before shaking her head,

"No not really." I nodded slowly,

"Huh…I've never met someone who wasn't even remotely curious about it." She stood up,

"Well, I'm special. My mom says it everyday." The guys walked in and Hikaru walked over to me,

"Hey Dakota~." I smiled at him,

"Hi Hikaru." He put his arm over my shoulders,

"You two ready to go?" Riley and I nodded. Riley rolled her eyes,

"Are we ready…I've been ready since forever ago." Kyouya sighed,

"Riley? 'Forever ago' isn't a time." She put her index finger to her lips,

"Shhh. No one needs to know that." Kaoru walked out of the bathroom,

"Are we going?" I nodded,

"Yes. Let's go."

**::At The Carnival::**

Hikaru and I just went on almost every single ride that was in the whole entire carnival. I loved big rides and…well any ride in general I really quite liked. We tried to talk Riley into going on a ride but she wouldn't. She said something about worrying about throwing up her cotton candy or something. Hikaru and I were walking around, looking for another ride when he pointed to this giant one called "The Big Ol' Mammoth". I jumped up and down, "YA LET'S GO!"

**::After The Carnival::**

I walked over to Riley, who was looking at a Kit-Kat bar but wasn't eating it, "Hey Riley." She didn't look up from the Kit-Kat. I sat beside her, "You know, when you have a chocolate bar, you're usually supposed to eat it." She shook her head and pointed to a spot on the Kit-Kat,

"Is…is that a pube?" I took the Kit-Kat and held it close to my face, only to see a little pubic hair sticking out of the chocolate bar. My mouth dropped,

"EW! GROSS!" She nodded,

"Ya that's what I thought when I saw it." Hikaru and Kaoru walked over,

"What's gross?" I held up the Kit-Kat,

"There's a pubic hair in this." They looked disgusted,

"GROSS!" They almost yelled at the same time. I nodded,

"That's almost exactly what I said." Riley took back the Kit-Kat,

"Just imagine what this poor chocolate went through…I'm never getting a Kit-Kat again." I shook my head,

"Ya I'm not either." We looked at the gross pubic chocolate before I remembered what I was doing there, "Oh, do you wanna go do something?" She put the chocolate bar on the coffee table in front of her and shrugged,

"Whaddya wanna do?" I thought about it,

"We could have a slumber party." She smiled,

"YES! WE SHOULD TOTALLY HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY! AND WE'RE BUYING KIT-KATS!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Hikaru and Kaoru sat in between us,

"Hey. Are we invited?" They asked in a union. Riley and I looked at each other before shaking our heads,

"Girls' Night guys. You don't have vaginas."

"Ya. We need to _get in touch with our feminine side._" Riley said dramatically. Kaoru scoffed,

"Fine. You girls are bitches." he sighed. Hikaru nodded,

"Yeah." Riley snickered,

"That's not a very nice thing to say to the lady that likes to bang you."

"We haven't 'banged' before." Hikaru said, grabbing my food and eating it. I put some ketchup on a French fry and rubbed it on his face,

"Don't degrade me." I said, rubbing the ketchup on his face some more. Kaoru leaned over and ate the French fry. I frowned at the French fry nub in my hand,

"Dude, you ate the fry."

"Yeah. I did. Biotch." Riley raised an eyebrow,

"Why're you guys getting so bitchy, huh?" I shrugged,

"Don't worry. This is playful quarrelling." I said. Riley pouted,

"You use big, fancy words Dakota…" I shrugged again,

"It's just the way I talk… you… racist."

"_How_ is that racist?" Riley questioned. I sighed and laid my head on Hikaru's shoulder,

"Forget it. You just don't like us… um… I'm Italian…"

"Only part Italian." Kaoru said, poking my shoulder. Riley looked confused,

"What does that have to do with anything?" I shook my head,

"Never mind. Let's just go and get stuff for our slumber party." The twins got up with us,

"And we're going too right?" I shook my head,

"No. We told you. You don't have vaginas." Kaoru looked offended,

"You guys are so sexist."

"Is it so wrong to spend a night _without_ you guys?" They looked at each other before nodding,

"Ya. We like you guys." They said as they put their arms over me and Riley's shoulders. I kissed Hikaru's cheek,

"We like you too."

"Ya. It's just that we need time to sort out girl stuff." Riley put in. They looked slightly offended. _They're just going to complain and try to come anyway._ I turned to Riley and mouthed,

"_Escape route 2."_ She nodded before grabbing her stomach,

"Uh oh…" I looked at her,

"What?" She blushed,

"I…I have to…go use the bathroom. I think I may be bleeding…" Then she left. After a few minutes, she came back, frowning angrily, "I'm angry."

"Why?" She glared at me,

"Because there's blood everywhere and you know how angry I get whenever that happens." I nodded,

"Ya that's true. You do get very PMS-y don't you?" She nodded angrily,

"Yes." Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at her weird and she "snapped", "What're you guys lookin' at?" She growled. They held up their hands,

"Soorrryyy." I sighed,

"Maybe you guys shouldn't come over. She gets very pissy when she's at this stage." Hikaru raised an eyebrow,

"And you're still going to have a slumber party with her?" I nodded,

"I know what to do to keep her from being too big of a bitch." Then I dramatically "slapped" her. She glared at me,

"Are you lookin' for a slap?" I scoffed,

"Calm down Pissy."

"I'M NOT-"

"Ya ya whatever. But ya. You guys shouldn't come over. She'll slap you." They looked at Riley, who was glaring at them. They nodded,

"Ya. We'll see you girls tomorrow." And they left. Riley stopped glaring and smiled at me,

"Was that good?" I nodded and put my arm over her shoulders,

"Good job bitch." She smiled,

"Thanks skank."

**::Riley's Mansion (Riley's POV)::**

It was fun having a girls' night. I loved the guys to death but sometimes it was fun to just have a girl around without one of the guys listening to our conversation. We were painting each other's nails and it was fun. I was making little Awesome Faces on Dakota's toenails and it looked like she was doing penises on my toenails. We were having fun when the guys all walked in. We glared at them, "Hey! Do _any_ of you guys have vaginas?" They shook their heads,

"No but…we wanted to hang out with you guys…" Tamaki said sadly. I looked at my finished toenails,

"Is it…I…I'm not very angry…" Kaoru looked at me weirdly,

"Aren't you supposed to be PMSing?" I face palmed,

"Oops…WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE? I'M PMSING! BUY ME MORE JEWELLERY!" Dakota shook her head,

"Riley? I think our cover is blown." I nodded,

"Ya. It kind of is. What's up guys?" Hikaru sat beside Dakota, lightly kissing her temple,

"Hi~." She frowned,

"I'm angry at you." I got up,

"I'm gonna go make nachos." Mori and Honey followed me to the kitchen,

"We'll make it with you Rye-chan~." Honey said from Mori's shoulders. I smiled,

"Okay. It's always more fun to do stuff with other people. Don't you think Mori?" He blushed and nodded. I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying something stupid around him. The last thing I needed was him thinking that I was too weird to hang out with. Sure, he may not like me the way that I want him to like me but at least he liked me like a friend. I took out some corn chips and some other stuff that people usually use with nachos. I put the hamburger meat into a pan and put it onto the stove. The nachos were in the oven when Edward walked in,

"Ms. Winchester? Your family is here to see you." My mouth dropped,

"What? Why why why why wh-"

"Rilia? It's not good to stutter." My mom said. I slapped my face,

"What're you guys doing here?" Beatrice smiled at me,

"We're here to run over your dog and tell you about the ball that we're holding tomorrow night. We already ran over your dog so it we came over to tell you about the ball." I gasped,

"YOU RAN OVER MY DOG?" They nodded,

"The little spotted one ran in front of our car."

"YOU RAN OVER GIBBLE?" Beatrice snickered,

"Who names their dog Gibble?"

"SHUT UP BEATRICE! And what if I don't wanna go to the ball?" My mom pulled her hair back,

"We don't want you to come to the ball so we won't care. Your father made us invite you." I smirked,

"Okay then. I'll go to the ball. See you tomorrow." They looked offended and then left. I leaned against the counter, feeling depressed, "I can't believe they ran over Gibble…" I said sadly. I looked down at my feet. Honey hugged me,

"It'll be okay Rye-chan." I patted his head,

"I dunno Honey. My mom and my sister just ran over my dog. I don't know if it'll be fine or not." Dakota walked in with everyone else,

"You okay my darling princess? You seem a little down." Tamaki said as he pressed me against him. I shook my head,

"No I'm not fine. My mom and my sister came over, they ran over Gibble, and now I have one less dog and I have a ball to go to tomorrow." Beatrice walked in,

"Oh we forgot to tell you Rilia. We want you to bring some people so that you won't look so much like a loser when you get there." I glared at her,

"You have five seconds to get out of my house otherwise I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU SO HARD _YOUR MOTHER WILL FEEL IT_!" I yelled at her. She got freaked out and walked out. I frowned, "Stupid little whory whore whore."

"I don't think I've _ever_ seen you get that angry." Dakota said. I nodded,

"They bring out the worst in me." Kyouya leaned against the wall,

"I think that you should go to the ball." I scoffed,

"Why?" He pushed up his glasses,

"They obviously don't want you there and you obviously want them to be miserable so you should go." I nodded,

"That's a good idea. Ya. I'm gonna go." I was about to act all triumphant but then I realized that I was really worried about going. I chewed on my fingernail, "Hey you guys? Wanna go to a ball?" Everyone looked at each other before shrugging,

"Of course we'll go to make sure our darling princess will be fine." Tamaki said, lightly running his finger across my cheek. I took a step away from him,

"I love you Tamaki, but you get in my personal space _one more time, _Imunna mash you up." Dakota laughed,

"Hahah Gary."


	11. Weird Ball Party Things

_**Chapter 11:**_

**::The Next Night::**

I didn't wanna go to the ball in all honesty. The only reason I was going was so that I could screw around with my sister and my mom. Other than that, I really detested the idea. I was so angry about it, I started using big words. And that's pretty weird. I got a dress that was very me like and left my hair all long and not fancy. I put on dark make-up and fishnet arm things. I nodded at myself in the mirror. This would make my mom and sister shit bricks. I went downstairs and got into a waiting limo. Everyone was already in there, waiting. I smiled at them, "Shall we go to the worst ball ever?" Dakota rolled her eyes,

"I think you're overreacting a little." I scoffed,

"I _am _not. It will be the worst ball ever. Sure, they have great food but that's the only good thing."

"From what I hear, the Winchesters have very good balls." Kyouya said very sophisticatedly. I shook my head,

"Not really broski. Or maybe it is good I'm just never invited."

"_Never_?" Kaoru asked. I nodded,

"Yes. Never."

"Well then, hope your first time will be fun." Hikaru said. I smiled,

"Hahah. That's what she said." Kaoru sighed,

"We didn't mean it like that." I nodded,

"I know. I just couldn't resist." We pulled up the my family's mansion. I sighed,

"Well then, let's go."

**::A Little While Later::**

I couldn't _believe _this. My mom's stupid stylists cut off my long bangs and then turned them into _actual_ bangs. Luckily, it was Kelly who was doing my hair and she actually liked me so they looked good on me at least. Then they switched me out of my dress and then put me into a dress that my mom picked out and put on stupid make-up. I was sitting outside in the backyard, drinking some sort of alcohol. My hair was up in some stupid thing and my streak was gone too. I was _really_ pissed off. I decided that I was going to be annoying. I went back inside and took all the little snacks that were being carried around and kept being a nuisance. Beatrice stood beside me. She flipped her brown hair,

"How do you like my hair? I just re-dyed it today." She had a habit of dying her hair different colors. I shook my head,

"Looks liek shit." She gasped and I shrugged, "You asked my opinion." I walked to one of the rooms and started dancing all weird and in a way that would embarrass my mom. My dad walked up after a while,

"Riley? Your mother asked me to tell you to stop being such a nuisance." I shook my head,

"Sorry dad. But I'm angry about stuff so I'm going to be a bitch just to spite her." I said as I walked away. I found Dakota with Hikaru and Kaoru, "Sup bitches?" I asked them.

"This ball isn't _that_ bad." Dakota said, looking around. I shook my head,

"This isn't even a ball. It's more like a…party of some sort." She nodded,

"Ya. Balls are more extravagant than this." I nodded,

"Exactly. This is just like, a gathering or something." I walked away, only to walk into Tamaki and Kyouya. I smiled, "Sup guys?" Tamaki, once again, pressed me against him,

"This room was once dark, but now that you're here, it's bright and beautiful." I nodded,

"That's cool. What do you guys think of the 'ball'?"

"It's not much of a ball." Kyouya said. I hugged him,

"Thank you for agreeing. Love to stay and chat, but my mom's motioning me over to her. See ya." I walked over to my mom who was standing upstairs. She smiled at me,

"Hello Rilia. I was feeling very sorry for running over your dog so I decided to get you more dogs to make up for it." She flicked her fingers and then a couple guys walked over, one had 2 boxes on his and the other only had one. The boxes had very angry dogs in them. Snarling, biting, foaming at the mouth dogs. I looked at the boxes for a second,

"You're trying to make up for running over Gibble, by giving me evil dogs?" She nodded,

"Yes. And you're lucky to be getting them. Now say thank you." My mouth dropped,

"ARE YOU HIGH?"

**::Mori's POV::**

I was hoping to see Riley and to…well I don't really know what I'd do after that. I didn't think that far ahead. I knew that she didn't really want to come here so maybe I'd ask her how she was feeling about being here. Mitsukuni and I were standing around when we heard some screaming coming from the top of the stairs. We looked up to see Riley yelling at her mother. "HOW ON EARTH DOES THIS MAKE UP FOR RUNNING OVER MY PUPPY?"

"BECAUSE NOW YOU HAVE NEW ONES!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST REPLACE A PUPPY!"

"YES YOU CAN! I JUST DID!"

"YOU'RE RETARDED!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A DISGRACE TO ME AND YOUR SISTER!"

"YOU _CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE BIRTH TO ME_? IF YOU DIDN'T GIVE BIRTH TO ME THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO YOUR _STUPID OTHER DAUGHTER!_"

"SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WERE A STILL BORN!"

"SOMETIMES, SO DO I!" Then her mother slapped her. I could hear faint laughing coming from Riley then she grabbed her champagne and spilt it on her mother's head. She grabbed her head,

"YOU BITCH!" Riley laughed and then walked downstairs,

"S'long skank." Then she turned and made an oral sex gesture with her fingers and tongue before walking out the back door. A few men with crates or something followed her. Everyone got into a little group. Dakota started,

"So, how do you think Riley will handle that?" Everyone shrugged,

"She didn't seem that hurt." Just then, we heard a loud crash come from outside. Everyone swarmed around the windows and you could see Riley pacing around angrily, breaking everything in her way. Her mother ran outside,

"RILIA! IF YOU BREAK THAT VASE, THEN YOU'RE NEVER ALLOWED BACK HERE AGAIN!" Riley looked at a vase that was on a little stand in the middle of the garden. She walked to it and pointed,

"THIS ONE?" She asked. Her mother nodded,

"YES THAT ONE!" Riley looked at it before lightly tipping it over onto the grass. It didn't break though so she grabbed it and threw it at the house. Her mother gasped,

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!"

"I WILL!" And then she stomped away.

**::Riley's POV::**

I was so pissed off I walked home. After that, I got a couple of my stylists to dye some streaks into my hair again and changed out of my dress and into some pyjamas. I let the dogs stay. They were pretty vicious but they weren't that bad after I got home. There was a St. Bernard and two wolf husky mixes. I was sitting in front of the cages. They weren't growling at me. They were just kind of glaring. I sighed, "Do you guys want out?" I was thinking about putting them in the garage and seeing what they did there but I was worried that they might try to kill each other. I had a few cages in the back that I could let them roam around in. I put them all on a great big cart and pushed it into the back. I took a deep breath before letting the St. Bernard into the first cage. He got in without trying to kill me. I then did the same with the two husky wolf crosses in the next two cages. I was about to put the cages back when I noticed that there was someone in the doorway of my house. It was Mori. I smiled at him,

"Hi Mori. What're you doing here?" He walked over to me, blushing darkly,

"I came to see if you were okay." I shrugged,

"I've had better days." I looked behind me at the new dogs, who were sniffing around their new cages. Mori stepped a little closer,

"Are you sure?" I didn't know why I wanted to tell him what I was feeling. It was a little weird. I never did like telling people what I was feeling. It made me feel really awkward. I blushed,

"Uh…well…it's definitely not fun to hear your mom say 'I wish you were a still born' but she's said worse to me." He looked down awkwardly,

"I don't wish you were a still born…" I smiled and lightly bit my lip,

"Thanks Mori." I didn't want to ask him. Every cell in my body was telling me not to ask him. But I asked him anyway, "Mori?" He looked up,

"Yes?" I took a deep breath,

"We uh…I never got to ask you if you wanted to dance with me at my parent's so uh….do you want to dance now? Maybe? Like? Kind of?" I started regretting it as soon as I asked. I knew he was gonna say no. It was a little obvious. The only thing wrong? He didn't say no.

"Yes I would." I felt a little shaky and I could feel the blood rush to my face,

"Uh…I just realized, there's no music playing." Then a slow song started playing. Mori and I looked towards the house to see Edward standing there, playing music on the big stereo. I smiled, "Okay. There's music playing now." Mori took my hand in his and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we started dancing. It was obviously a very awkward dance but I didn't care. I was dancing with Mori~.

**::Mori's POV::**

I couldn't believe I was dancing with Riley. It was…it may not have been very amazing for her but it was for me. I was so grateful that Mitsukuni talked me into coming over to see if Riley was okay. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be dancing with her. It didn't really matter that there were evil dogs behind us or that we weren't really dancing to the song. It was _her_ that made it special. It may have sounded cheesy but I didn't care. It was true. We continued dancing through at least four songs before her butler walked over and said, "Ms. Winchester. You have some friends over." She looked behind her,

"Okay Edward." She said back. "Mori? I um…" She looked down before she pulled me down slightly and kissed me. I paused, unsure of what exactly was going on before I kissed her back.

**::Riley's POV::**

I could feel the blood rush to my face and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. It was pretty intense to be kissing Mori. I had _no idea_ that I actually had the lady balls to kiss him. I also had no idea that he would actually kiss me back. It made me feel so amazing it was beautiful. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled away. I blushed and smiled, "That was…I-I uh…" I smiled wider and brushed my hair back, "Better than I thought it was going to be." He blushed,

"Yes it was." I turned around and looked towards my house,

"Send them in Edward." I didn't know what to do after that so I just stayed turned and didn't look back at Mori until I felt his hand gently hold mine. I smiled and intertwined my fingers through his. Dakota and Hikaru walked in and looked at us questioningly before smiling. Dakota held out her hand,

"You owe me 100 000." Hikaru sighed as he gave Dakota money. I looked offended,

"You guys were betting?" I said as sadly and disappointed as I could. They nodded,

"Ya. I was betting that you guys would get together this month and Hikaru bet that you guys would get together next month." Dakota said. Hikaru nodded,

"It's true. But oh well."

"I get 500 000 yen." Dakota said happily. I frowned,

"I'm still angry at you guys but why're you here?" Dakota looked serious,

"Riley? We have a problem."


	12. ICECREAM

-Chapter Twelve-

((Dakota's POV))

Riley raised an eyebrow,

"What's the problem?"

"We..." I turned away. Hikaru placed a hand on my shoulder,

"We're out of ice-cream." I looked up to see Riley's reaction. Her jaw dropped,

"B-but this is my house..." she looked around,

"Yes, this is _definitely_ my house! Why the hell isn't there ice-cream?" she turned to Mori,

"It's your fault, isn't it? You ate it all while I wasn't looking!" Mori crossed his arms,

"How could it be _me_ who ate the ice-cream when I was with you the whole time?" Riley blushed and covered his mouth. I raised my eyebrows,

"What were you guys doin', huh?" Riley shook her head,

"NOPE. NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE." Kaoru stepped forward,

"Were you and Mori... shagging?" Mori took Riley's hands away from his mouth,

"No." Kaoru nodded,

"Were you... doing anything sexual?" Riley shook her head,

"NO."

"Then what were you two doing?" Hikaru asked. I smirked,

"Yeah. What?" Tamaki glided over,

"Don't worry my darling princess, you can tell your friends anything..." he said, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Mori put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away,

"We danced. We kissed. There. Now you stay away." He said bordely. Tamaki blushed, his eyes wide and jaw slightly slack,

"Y-you... you mean..." he fell to his knees in front of Riley and took her hands,

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TAKEN?" he laid his head on her belly,

"It's just not fair..." Riley wiggled,

"Get away from my uterus." I took out some chap stick and placed a fresh coat on my lips. Riley raised her eyebrows,

"Chap stick in summer? What's up with that?" I blushed,

"No reason." Hikaru nodded,

"Yeah, is she not allowed to put on chap stick in the summer? Is that a crime, now?" Riley looked taken back,

"Jeez, PMS-y much." Kyouya stood next to me,

"Dakota, it _is_ true that you're not supposed to wear chap stick in the summer." I took out my tube of chap stick,

"Well, it says that it has that SPF 50 stuff on it, and that stuff protects you from sunburn... on my lips." Kyouya took the tube of chap stick and examined it,

"It doesn't say _any _of that on here." I blushed darkly and walked away,

"I'm gonna go... get more... ice-cream... from the store. Hikaru, come on."

"Okay." Hikaru walked away after me.

((Riley's POV))

After the two love birds left, I turned to everybody and smirked,

"One night, Dakota and I were partying and whatnot. And she told me why she uses chap stick." Kyouya took out his notebook and flipped to a page, pulling out a pen and clicking it,

"Why does she use chap stick?"

"Yeah, why?" Tamaki asked, taking a sip of some Pepsi. I crossed my arms and snickered,

"She puts it on regularly after she gives a blow job." Tamaki snorted and the pop came shooting out of his nose and mouth. He yelped,

"OUCH!" he said, rubbing his nose. Kyouya dropped his pen, his eyes wide,

"What...?" Mori looked at me,

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Kaoru blushed,

"Then my brother just got a..." he crossed his arms, looking kind of irritated,

"Dude! That's _so_ unfair! He lost his virginity before me!" Riley tilted her head to the side,

"Well, he didn't penetrate her or anything... at least I don't _think _so... so technically he still has his cherry." Mori took out his phone and handed it to me,

"Ask them." I nodded and took his phone, since mine was... somewhere. I flipped it open and called Hikaru. It took a couple seconds before he picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hey Hikaru! It's me, your awesome buddy Riley!"

"Uh, hi. Why're you using Mori's phone?"

"Because mine's in Narnia. Now, are you a virgin?"

"What?"

"Have you had sex before?"

"... No?"

"YOU SAID THAT LIKE A QUESTION! YOU FUCKED DAKOTA!"

"No, I didn't."

"YES YOU DID! YOU WERE ALL LIKE 'OHHH YEAAAHHHH' AND SHE WAS ALL LIKE 'OHHHH YEAAAHH' AND THEN YOU JIZZED ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"No. That's not how it went at all." Hikaru said, sighing heavily. I pouted,

"Well then... how _did_ it go?"

"We didn't have actual _sex_... let's say that." He said before hanging up. I closed the phone and looked up at Mori,

"He hung up on me..." I said, disappointed. Kaoru took his own phone out,

"Here, I'll call him..."

"No, don't! I wanna talk to him!" I whined. Kaoru pouted,

"Why?"

"Because he's my BEST FRIEND." I said, grabbing Kaoru's phone. Kaoru snatched it back,

"DON'T STEAL MY PHONE!"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"NO."

"YES."

Mori grabbed my shoulder and grabbed Kaoru's shoulder. We both instantly shut up and looked up at the big scary man. Kyouya sighed and walked away, taking out his phone and mumbling something about Dakota. I shuddered, looking up at Mori. Kaoru looked away. Mori grabbed us both and threw us over his shoulders. Kaoru and I looked at each other before engaging in a hissy fight, slapping each other and growling random insults. I grabbed some of his hair and tugged on it. Kaoru grabbed my hair and pulled it in return. Mori jumped up and down a couple times, shaking us around until we stopped. My head accidently went colliding with Kaoru's and we both whined,

"Ow, Mori~!" I whined, rubbing my forehead. Kaoru rubbed his as well,

"I'm gonna get a bruise, now!" Mori brought us up some stairs and threw us in a room, before locking the door. I heard him talk on the other side,

"Get along." He said, before we heard him walking downstairs. Kaoru and I sat on the floor, before looking at each other. I grinned,

"Hey Kaoru~."

"What?"

I moved closer to him,

"You're sexay!" I said. Kaoru nodded,

"I know." He said, looking down his shirt. I smirked,

"Yup. Your boobies are amazing." Kaoru grabbed his "boobies",

"Hell yeah. They're the best."

((Hikaru's POV :1 Hour Later))

When Dakota and I finally came back to Riley's mansion, everybody except for Riley and Kaoru were sitting in the living room watching Dr. Sexy. Tamaki had the remote. Kyouya was asleep. Mori was getting close. Tamaki was wide awake, tears leaking out his eyes,

"Why can't they just get along...?" he whispered, as he scooped more yogurt into his mouth. I lifted a plastic bag,

"Dakota and I bought ice-cream." Mori lifted his head slightly,

"Hm?"

"Ice-cream." Dakota said, walking over to him and handing him a small container of cookie dough ice-cream and a spoon. Mori opened the ice-cream and began eating it. Tamaki grabbed a giant container of chocolate ice-cream and began to eat it. We woke up Kyouya but he didn't want any. While Dakota and I were putting the rest of the ice-cream away, Dakota said,

"I think Riley knows what we did."

"What? How can she know?"

"Because I told her about my chap stick thing." She said. I put more ice-cream into the freezer,

"_What_ chap stick thing?" Dakota shrugged her shoulders, sitting down and drinking some water,

"Well, whenever I'm finished... you know..."

"Doing cool things? To my dick?" I responded. She nodded,

"Sure. Well, whenever I'm done doing that kind of stuff with my mouth, I put chap stick on for some reason. It just makes my mouth and lips feel really dry." I walked over to her and kissed her. When I pulled away, I smiled and shook my head,

"Nope. Not dry." Dakota blushed,

"Put away the ice-cream, man slave." I rolled my eyes,

"Fine, bitch."

"Okay skank."

"Whore."

"Jerk."

"Cock sucker."

"Butt licker."

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!" we both laughed and I put away the rest of the ice-cream, because Dakota was busy being lazy. Once we (I) was done, we left the kitchen and began looking around for Kaoru, because our little party wasn't complete. It felt weird. We were walking around Riley's mansion before we heard something that sounded a lot like Kaoru. Moaning. Dakota raised an eyebrow,

"Da fuck?" we followed the noise until we came up to a door. We put our ears to it and listened to hear a bed squeaking and Kaoru making noises,

"O-ow, that hurts! I shouldn't bend this way! O-ohh... ow..."

"Suck it up, pussy. We're almost done." We heard Riley say. Our eyes widened,

"They got back together...?" I whispered. Dakota shrugged,

"I don't know, I guess... wow, I guess Riley's rough..." she whispered back. My hand went on the doorknob and I tried to twist it. It was locked. Dakota got down on her knees and took something out of her pocket. It looked like a pocket knife. I raised an eyebrow,

"Why do you carry _that_ around?"

"My daddy's in the Mafia, Hikaru. Gotta be safe." She replied simply. She fiddled with the lock with her little knife thing until the lock broke and the door could be simply pushed open and closed. I lightly pushed the door open to reveal Riley and Kaoru. On a bed. They looked like a pretzel, since they were playing Twister. Dakota stood up, putting her knife away,

"Why on the _bed_, of all things? There's a lot of floor here."

"We tried it on the floor, but I kept falling and hurting myself. So we started playing on the bed. Now whenever I fall, I just giggle because the bed's really comfy." Kaoru said, pushing Riley away and getting off the bed. Riley was laying on the Twister mat,

"Oh, rejection. I thought we were gonna keep playing! I almost won! You were about to fall, _again_." Kaoru walked over to Dakota and I,

"Get Mori to play with you. You guys can play _naked_ Twister." Kaoru teased, before leaving Riley in the room and going with us. We heard Riley mutter,

"We kissed _once_." The three of us walked down the halls and down the stairs and out the door.

((Later)) 

We were all at my place. We were in mine and Kaoru's bedroom, playing on the Wii. Well, Kaoru and I were playing and Dakota was watching, waiting her turn. Kaoru and I were standing up, playing Mario Kart. Kaoru chuckled and I raised an eyebrow,

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing..." Kaoru said, before pushing me across the room with his hip. Dakota laughed,

"Haha, Kaoru. You have a fat ass." Kaoru nodded,

"Yes I do." I got up and walked over to them. I dropped my Wii Wheel and jumped on my brother, pinning him to the floor and sitting on him. Kaoru wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down, before rolling us so he was on top. We continued our rolling. Dakota was watching and smirking,

"Hey guys?"

"What?" we said in unison, looking over at her and stopping. Dakota leaned back,

"I like yaoi." Kaoru and I raised our eyebrows,

"What?" we asked, confused. Then we saw our position and blushed darkly. I crawled off my slightly younger brother and stumbled over to Dakota. I sat next to her and Kaoru was still laying on the floor. Dakota wrapped an arm around my shoulders,

"Wassup, babe?" she said in a deep voice. I looked over at her,

"You're not the penis in this relationship." She nodded,

"Yes I am. I'm totally the penis in this relationship." Then Riley ran in. We looked at her, "Riley? What're you doing here?" She glared at us,

"You guys totally ditched me and then I felt left out. So then I ran over here and then my posse of people followed me. Right guys?" She asked, turning her head behind her. Then everyone else walked in. So much for being alone and having some privacy. Riley walked up to Kaoru and flicked his forehead, "The next time you're gonna ditch me, at least have the decency to _not_ take the ice-cream with you. That's like, the biggest insult in my world." He nodded,

"Sure it is..." She glared at him, crossing her arms angrily,

"Say you're sorry. Otherwise I'll mash you up." She said the last part with an English accent, imitating Gary from Misfits. Kaoru shook his head,

"Nnnno."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"I dun wanna~." He sang. Riley grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and swooshed him back and forth,

"APOLOGIZE!" she lost grip on my brother and he ran out of the room, laughing maniacally,

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!"

**THE END**

(not really but ya)


	13. Underwear and Cars

_**Chapter 13:**_

**::Riley's POV::**

THAT DAMN KAORU STOLE MY ICE-CREAM FROM MY HOUSE AND WASN'T EVEN APOLOGIZING FOR IT! AND NOW HE WAS RUNNING AROUND, TRYING TO BE THE ELUSIVE MAN OR SOMETHING AND I WAS ANGRY! I was chasing after him, trying to at least make him apologize or something when I tripped and fell down the stairs. I held my knee, rocking back and forth slowly while saying, "Ahh….ahh….ahh…" I heard Dakota scorn playfully,

"Kaoru. You made Riley fall down the stairs."

"Sorry Dakota…" Kaoru said, sounding forlorn. I got up after a few seconds, quickly brushing myself off. It was during that time that I felt a pain in my mouth. I frowned and pressed my tongue against the sore spot in my mouth. It hurt. I pointed angrily at Kaoru,

"YOU. MADE. ME. BE. HURTED!" He pointed back,

"THAT'S. NOT. PROPER. ENGLISH!"

"STOP. YELLING. AT. ME!"

"YOU. STOP. YELLING. AT. ME!"

"BITCHES!"  
"HOES!"

"SKANKS!"

"CHEESE!"

"WHIZ!"

"ADDS!"

"SEXUALITY!"

"…ew…" I nodded,

"I agree. Did you know, when Cheese Whiz is first made, it's supposed to be grey and then they use food coloring so that it's not grey?" He made a disgusted face and yelled,

"QUE ASCO!" (A/N "Que Asco" means "How Disgusting" in Spanish)

"Yes I agree." I held my chin in a thinking pose, "What were we fighting about again?" He shrugged,

"I can't remember." We looked around, "Where's everyone?" Kaoru asked. I kept looking around,

"Did they ditch us? Those bitches." We sat down on a couch, sighing boredly.

"So…what do you wanna do?" I propped my shoulders on my knees and held up my head with my hands,

"I dunno…" I thought for a second in that position for a while before I had an epiphany. I gasped, "HEY! I know what we could do."

**::Dakota's POV::**

Hikaru and I were standing in the hallway, talking about random stuff when Riley and Kaoru ran up to us, pulling down our pants then running away saying "OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!" I looked down at Hikaru's underwear and nodded,

"I still like those panties." He had Hello Kitty underwear. He looked down at mine and didn't look very pleased,

"Yours are really boring." I scoffed,

"White underwear is the _most_ sexiest thing since strap-on dildos." He nodded,

"Suuuure it is…" I playfully hit him and pulled up my pants.

**::Mori's POV::**

I was in Hikaru and Kaoru's room for some reason with Mitsukuni, Kyouya and Tamaki. Everyone else was out doing something unimportant. Riley and Kaoru ran in and quickly pulled down everyone's pants. Riley turned to me and nodded, "Nice Pokémon underpants Mori-kins~!" I blushed and quickly pulled my pants back up. She looked over her shoulder at Mitsukuni and Tamaki before giggling quietly, "Honey? You look adorable in your bunny underwear and Tamaki….that's kind of flattering but creepy." He had faces of Dakota and Riley on his underwear. She paused then burst out laughing at Kyouya, "B-B-BARNEY?" Kyouya frowned and pulled up his pants quickly. Riley and Kaoru turned to each other then pulled each other's pants down. Kaoru shrugged,

"Why do you have Spongebob underwear?" She glared at him,

"Why do you have How To Train Your Dragon underwear? Hmm?" He pulled up his pants,

"Don't judge How To Train Your Dragon." I sighed,

"Riley? Can you please put your pants back on?" She looked down and smiled,

"Hee~. Spongebob." She bent down and put her pants back on, "There. Happy Mr. Not-Allowed-To-Show-Underwear-Man." She skipped over to me, hopping on my back, "Yo wassup?"

**::Riley's POV::**

We were all just kinda chilling in Hikaru and Kaoru's room when Dakota and Hikaru walked in. I waved at her, "HEY! HEY DAKOTA!" She looked up, looking really tired,

"What?"

"What job did your grandpa have?" She raised an eyebrow,

"I dunno. He washed cars or something. Why? What'd your grandpa do?" I smiled,

"He was a professonal rapist." She laughed,

"WHAT?" I nodded,

"Yes. He was a professional rapist."

"Are you serious?" She asked while she was still laughing. I nodded,

"Yep. Or…I dunno. I wouldn't be surprised. My family is filled with rapists." Kyouya stopped writing in his notebook and shook his head,

"Riley? That's not good." I threw a cat shaped alarm clock at him,

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS CAUSE YOUR FAMILY DOESN'T HAVE ANY RAPISTS!" He ducked the cat though because he's just that much of a ninja. Dakota yawned and stretched,

"I'm going home. I'm tired." Hikaru looked sad,

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" He said suggestively. Tamaki shat bricks (metaphorically of course),

"HIKARU HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!" I scratched my head,

"You wanted to rape her and now you're calling her your daughter…that's incest isn't it?" I asked Mori who nodded. Dakota just shook her head,

"I'm going now. I _would_ like to stay but no. Just nope." I waved,

"BYE DAKOTY!" She waved back,

"Bye Rile…your name already ends with an Y so…bye!" Then stuff happened and we all went home.

**::Next Morning::**

My phone woke me up at like, three in the morning. I pressed it to my ear, "WHO'S CALLING ME AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?" There was a pause,

"_Riley?"_

"No it's Waldo. _Yes_ it's Riley. God…who's this?"

"_It's Kyouya." _I rubbed my face tiredly,

"Okay then. WHY'RE YOU CALLING ME AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?"

"_Riley? Something happened to Dakota…"_


	14. Hospitals and JellO

((Riley's POV))

I sat up in my bed, pouting,

"What do you mean something happened to Dakota? Is she okay?"

"_It's hard to explain..."_

"Well, you're smart, find a way."

"_Well... while Dakota was driving home earlier tonight, she was talking on the phone with me. We were talking about some important family matters when I heard her scream and a loud crash sounded. The line went dead after that. I tried calling her back over and over again until I got a call from her father. Dakota's in the hospital due to some major wounds inflicted upon her during a car crash." _My eyes widened,

"Really...? Will she be alright?"

"_Yes, she'll be fine. But it's pretty traumatizing. I suggest you come here, to the hospital. Everyone else is here."_

"Y-yeah, I'll be right there." I hung up and got out of my bed. I took off my pajamas and put on some actual clothes, _I can't believe that Dakota of all people would get in a car crash..._ I pulled on some shoes and grabbed my car keys before bounding down the halls and down the multiple staircases. Once I finally reached my car, I hopped in and drove away, to the hospital.

((Dakota's POV))

I opened my eyes to see the blaring, white lights on the ceiling. I groaned and tried to raise my arm to block the stupid light, but it hurt too much to move,

"Hey, she's awake." I heard Mori say. I closed my eyes tightly and groaned again. I felt someone gently take my hand,

"My princess? My darling? Are you okay? You'll be fine now... daddy's here..." I tilted my head to the side with difficulty and saw Tamaki there. I smiled at him,

"Hey Tamaki. What happened? Why am I so sore?" my voice sounded so quiet and dry. It hurt to talk.

"You were in a car crash, and you're pretty banged up," Kaoru said, walking over to me and laying an orange rose on my bed. I sighed heavily,

"I guess that's what I deserve for talking on the phone while driving. Not to mention that I was ready to pass out..." I coughed and moaned loudly,

"Ow, fuck..." Tamaki and Kaoru helped me sit up properly. I looked around,

"Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru nudged his head towards the door,

"Interrogating the doctors. He's pretty freaked out. He turned white when he saw you." I looked around at myself,

"So, what exactly is going on here?" I said. Kyouya stepped forward,

"One broken arm, two broken legs, minor head injury, a couple broken ribs, a punctured lung..." he sighed,

"As injured as you are, the doctors say that you'll be fine, within an extended amount of time, of course." I nodded,

"That's good to hear." The door opened and Hikaru stepped inside, looking away with his hands in his pockets. I smiled,

"Hikaru?" he looked up and gasped before walking over to me,

"Dakota? Are you okay?"

"I'm really sore... but I'll manage." Hikaru bent down and kissed my forehead,

"God, I was so worried... I was convinced that you'd be paralyzed or _something_..." I shook my head,

"Nope. I'll be fine. As soon as all this... hurting stuff heals up and stops hurting me all hardcorely, I'll be your fully functional girlfriend again. So if you ditch me for some whore, I'll punch you in the face." I said teasingly. Hikaru smirked a bit, his eyes glossing over with a bit of tears,

"God, you know I love you... right?"

"No, I thought we were just best friends." I said sarcastically. Hikaru moved over a bit and kissed the tip of my nose. Kyouya walked over to me, holding his notebook,

"Danyka, I feel as if this is partially my fault... I mean, I called _you_ while you were driving and distracted you..."

"Don't feel guilty, Kyouya. This could've happened to me any day." I assured him. I sighed heavily,

"Now, if we can stop having a chick flick moment, can one of you get me some jell-o or something? I _really_ want jell-o." Kaoru got up and left the room to get me some jell-o. Hikaru kissed my lips lightly,

"Can I share that jell-o with you?"

"Only if you're not fat and don't take humungous bites." The door to the hospital room opened and Riley stepped in. She grinned,

"Hey Dakota."

"Hey Riley."

"Why are you all dead-i-fied and shit?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"That explains a lot." She walked over to me and looked a the roses all over my hospital bed,

"Okay, Immuna guess who the roses are from..." she picked up a light green rose,

"Tamaki," she picked up a navy blue rose,

"Mori," she picked up a pink rose,

"Honey," she picked up a purple rose,

"Kyouya," she picked up an orange rose,

"Kaoru," she looked at Hikaru,

"And none from Hikaru? The man that loves her so much?" she gasped dramatically. Hikaru smiled and left the room before coming back with a boquet of light blue roses. He handed them to me,

"For you." Mori walked over to Riley and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin ontop of her head,

"Hope you feel better, Dakota. I wish I could stay longer, but Mitsukuni and I need to have a good sleep tonight. Family stuff tomorrow." He waved to me and kissed Riley's cheek before grabbing sleepy Honey and leaving. Tamaki stood up and lent over, kissing my forehead,

"I wish I could stay longer as well, my darling daughter, but I alas, I cannot. Come, Kyouya. We have some educational business to attend to." Kyouya looked at me and left with Tamaki hesitantly. Kaoru came back in with my jell-o and handed it to me,

"It's strawberry flavoured." I smiled,

"Thanks Kaoru, you're a sweetie." I opened the plastic container that held the delicious, slimy food and took a spoon. I took some onto the spoon and brought it into my mouth before swallowing, giggling as it slipped down my throat. I got some more onto the spoon and held it in front of Hikaru's face. He ate it. Riley sighed and sat down in the chair Tamaki was previously sitting in,

"So... will you be okay without me? I'm really tired, and I wanna go home and cuddle with my bear." I nodded,

"I'll be okay. I have my bitches." Riley stood up and dug in her pockets before pulling something out and throwing it on my bed,

"Happy Birthday."

"It's not my birthday."

"I know, but it's a present anyway." I grabbed the small ring box and opened it to reveal a new lip ring. I smiled,

"Thanks Riley." Riley waved and left, yawning heavily. I turned to Hikaru,

"Wanna help your girlfriend put in a lip ring?" he shrugged and helped me take the stud out of my lip and insert the hoop. He twisted on the bead and sat back. I played with the hoop with my tongue,

"I like the hoops better than the studs." Kaoru sat on the edge of my bed before laying down next to me, sighing heavily. Hikaru got on the bed and laid on the other side of me. His arm draped lazily over my waist and Kaoru nuzzled into my shoulder blades. Both twins sighed and closed their eyes, falling asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as well...

((Hikaru's POV))

I woke up a couple hours later and got off of Dakota's hospital bed. I took the empty container of jell-o off the table beside her bed and threw it away. I took out my phone and examined the time. It was 3:29 AM. I yawned and looked over at Kaoru, who was still sleeping. I called for one our limo drivers to come pick him up. I walked over to my slightly younger twin brother and nudged him until he woke up. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up,

"What's up, Hikaru?"

"I arranged for one of the limo drivers to come pick you up, you might wanna get ready." Kaoru blinked twice, rubbing his eyes,

"But what about you?" he questioned." I shook my head,

"I'm gonna stay here for a couple days, keep an eye on Dakota. Don't worry, I'll come home during the days and whatnot sometimes, but I'm gonna be sleeping here." Kaoru nodded,

"Okay, Hikaru." He got off of the hospital bed and got all his things. He hugged me and kissed Dakota's cheek before leaving. I sighed and walked around the hospital room for a while until I heard Dakota's broken voice,

"Hikaru...?" I turned around and saw her with her good hand over her chest. She whimpered and looked over at me, her eyes filled with tears,

"G-get a doctor..."

((An Hour Later))

Turns out Dakota's lung was only bothering her. The doctors gave her some pretty heavy pain-killers, so she was acting all high and stuff. It was pretty funny. I was watching her from my spot on my chair. I smiled,

"How're you feeling, Dakota?" she looked at me and giggled lightly,

"Dude, I'm spectacu... _lacular_..."

"Those drugs treatin' you nice?"

"Fuckin' rights they are." She looked at me and snickered,

"H-hey Hikaru?"

"What?"

"... You're pretty." She used her good hand to flick my nose. I nodded,

"Yes, I'm very pretty."


	15. Random New Girl

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**A Few Weeks Later:**_

_**::Riley's POV::**_

Dakota was _almost_ fine now. She still has to use a wheelchair and almost blacked out every time she stood up too fast but you know. She was mostly fine and was going around doing whatever she used to do. I was in the Host Club, just waiting for something to do when a girl around a bit older than me walked in, clutching a notebook. Her light brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, with long locks of hair framing her face. She looked around, like she was lost or something. I strode up to her,

"'Sup? You new here?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean...you know, to this club. Anyway, d'ya know where Tamaki is?"  
"Oooh, you wanting him eh?" I chuckled, nudging her arm, "He's over in the middle, right...there." I said, pointing directly at him. The girl just nodded,

"Thanks." she said with a slight bow.

As soon as we stopped talking, she started speed-walking over to Tamaki's main table. After a little while, I decided to walk with her. It took me a couple minutes, but I managed to find her,  
"So...I haven't seen you around much."

"What year are you in?"

"First."

"Well there's your problem." she said simply. She seemed almost...cold.

_Bitch…_ I thought to myself.

We must've been walking faster than I thought, because before I knew it we were at Tamaki's usual place. As usual, Tamaki was flirting with some chick. I looked over to the girl, expecting her to say something. She just stood there, drumming her thumb on the book. I looked back at Tamaki. Of course he hadn't noticed us yet. I patted his shoulder with the back of my hand. He turned to us and smiled happily,

"What is it my pr-"

"You call me princess _one more time_ and I will end you."

"Ah, Riley. What brings you here?"

I nudged the girl's arm, "This chick wants to see you."

He looked over at the girl, "Well hello there. I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I could always make room for one more~" he said with a wink.

She looked away for a moment, "Uh, you forgot your book in Science. I always hear about you working at this club, so I thought I'd bring it to you here."

She held the book out to Tamaki, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Tamaki smiled and took the notebook,  
"Why, you're one of the sweetest princesses here! Come, have a seat."

The girl shook her head, "Thanks, but I'll pass. I've got to go-"

"Nonsense, my princess. There's always time."

In one swift movement, Tamaki had managed to pull the new chick onto his lap, her legs bent over the arm of the couch. He held her chin between his index finger and thumb. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her skull, the notebook still in her hand,

"Come now, this is our time." he said in a low voice.

The other girls squealed in delight at his romantic gesture. The new girl sat there for a moment with the same expression before uttering one word,

"NOPE."  
She dropped the notebook on the table and jumped off of the couch before running off to the door. I turned to Tamaki and rested my hands on my hips,

"Nice going Tamaki. You need to stop raping people."

Tamaki sat there, his expression blank. I rolled my eyes and tried to follow the new girl. Which reminded me, I needed to find out her name.

Now where the hell was she...?

_**::Dakota's POV::**_

I hated that re-test. So. Fucking. Much. I sighed happily,

"At least I'll be seeing Riley soon..." I said to no-one in particular.

As I got closer, I heard the faint sound of someone saying 'Nope' repeatedly. When I reached the door, there was a girl practically smashing through the doors to the third music room, then slamming the doors behind. She leaned against the opposite wall and sighed. I gave a small wave and she smiled back. As I wheeled into the Host Club, I was greeted by Riley almost running into me,  
"Whoa jeez, fatty," Riley said, chuckling a bit. I smiled,

"So hey, what's going on?"

"Tamaki raped some poor lady." She said, resting a hand on her hip.

I sighed, "Again?" I asked jokingly. Riley nodded,

"Yep...Think we should make sure she's not scarred for life?"

"Probably a good idea."

I turned around and poked my head out of the main doors. I looked around for a moment before noticing the girl half sitting on the window sill, looking outside. She had her headphones on, so I waved. She seemed to snap out of her daze and look over. She popped her ear-buds out,  
"Uh…hi."  
"Heeeyyyy," I started, "you okay?"

She shrugged, "Well, aside from Tamaki throwing himself at me, yeah I'm fine."

I wheeled out of the room completely now, "Yeah, he does that..."

Riley walked in behind me and placed her elbow on my shoulder,

"So, who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Rowena. Sorry we didn't have a proper meeting before...Riley?"

"It's cool, I'm the exact opposite of proper anyw- Wait. How'd you know my name?"

She rubbed the back of her neck,

"Uh, I heard you and Tamaki talking. He said your name once or twice."

Riley looked down, "Oh."

Things were quiet for a moment. _Awwwkwarrddd..._ I thought. Rowena clapped her hands together.  
"So...How 'bout them Lakers?" she asked.

Riley tilted her head, "…who?"

"Th-they're a team in baseball...I think," she scratched her jaw, "I don't know actually."  
"Well anyway, I'm Dakota and do you want to like…hang out or something? Least we can do for having Tamaki feel you up." I suggested.

Rowena chuckled, "Technically the least you could do is nothing, but sure, why not?" I turned to Riley,

"Well then, what should we do with Rowena?" She took a deep breath and looked deep in thought. She waited a few minutes before shrugging,

"I dunno. We can make her go to…a dominatrix place…like…thing…I guess…" Rowena shook her head,

"Sounds fun but no thanks. I don't like being dominated by ladies I don't know." I nodded,

"Ya I don't like being dominated in general."

"Oh really?" I heard Hikaru ask from behind us. We all looked back at the door to the Host Club, seeing Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori standing there. Riley frowned,

"How long were you guys there?" Kaoru smiled,

"Since Riley said she wanted to go to a dominatrix place." He nudged Mori's arm with his elbow, "Looks like your girlfriend likes to be dominated by ladies~." Riley nodded,

"Yes Mori. It's true. I've only been going out with you so that I could…secretly want women…behind your back…I think that's what I've been trying to…no wait. I don't get it anymore." I shook my head,

"Riley? Just…just no." Rowena leaned a little closer to us,

"Is…is Riley mentally deficient?" Riley looked offended,

"No. If I was mentally deficient, I would've missed." Rowena laughed,

"Lol Nathan~! That's amazing." She held out her fist, "Bro-fist." Riley hit her fist with Rowena's fist,

"YAY MISFITS~!" Then she turned back to Mori, "Now anyway, no. I don't like it when women come over and physically abuse me for sexual pleasuring things. I like dem hotdogs for your information." He nodded slowly,

"…okay…?" Hikaru smiled at me,

"So…you _don't_ like being dominated?" I shook my head,

"Nope. I already told you, I'm the penis in this relationship." Rowena chuckled,

"It's a dick in a box~." I high fived her,

"Good song man." Riley hugged Mori,

"Okay, we're going now. TTFN." She grabbed Rowena's hand and my hand, pulling us away,

"Come on! Let's go bros!"

**::Later ((Riley's POV))::**

We were sitting in my living room, just kind of chilling and eating ice-cream, "So, what do you like Rowena?" I asked her curiously. She shrugged,

"I dunno. OH! How often are you guys on the Internet?"

"A _lot_." Dakota answered for the both of us. Rowena smiled,

"I wanna show you guys something amazing." I scooted over to her,

"Whatcha gonna show us?" She giggled,

"Gublerland." Dakota and I freaked out,

"OH MY GOD MATTHEW GREY GUBLER!" Dakota yelled.

"OH MY GOD SPENCER REID!" I yelled along with her. We all had a freak out for a few minutes. I jumped up and down, "LET'S WATCH CRIMINAL MINDS! I HAVE ALL THE SEASONS!"

"OH MY GOD WE SHOULD!" Rowena yelled.

And then we spent the rest of the night watching Criminal Minds and becoming BFFS.


	16. COOKIES

_**Chapter 16:**_

**::Dakota's POV::**

Rowena and I were hanging out, having fun and doing whatever when Riley ran in, "HEY! HEY GUESS WHAT?" We turned to her and Rowena said in a calming voice,

"Riley? You don't have to yell." She frowned,

"Shush! You didn't hear what I had to say." I rolled my eyes,

"Okay. What is it Riley?" I asked. She smiled,

"I'm gonna buy this building so that I could build a dance thingy there and I'm going to go check it out right now."

"Really?" I asked, trying to act interested.

"That sounds amazing Riley. Want some cookies?" Rowena asked her. She smiled,

"Hah~. Yes please." We handed her a bag of cookies and she gobbled them happily, "Mmm~. Cookies~." Hikaru walked over and sat beside me, lightly kissing my cheek,

"Hi Dakota~." I smiled at him,

"Hey Hikaru." He looked past me and smiled at Rowena,

"Hey Rowena~." She waved,

"Hey Hika-ma-ru." Hikaru smiled at Riley,

"Hey Riley. Can I have a cook-" She ran and pressed herself into a corner,

"My cookies. Stay away or I'll bite your hand off." I scoffed,

"You're a little overprotective of your cookies today…" She nodded, growling quietly,

"Yes I am." Rowena frowned,

"Don't eat all of them fatty." Riley just stayed in her little corner, eating the cookies as quickly as possible. Rowena and I went over to her, "Come on Riley, give us the cookies." Rowena said.

"Ya you fat ass. Just give them up." I said almost warningly. She growled and kept eating. I sighed, "Sometimes you just have to take them from her otherwise you won't get any." I reached for the other chocolate covered graham crackers but then Riley bit my hand. I pulled my hand back, "Ow you bitch!"

"Riley. Don't bite people." Rowena scolded. Riley stuck her tongue out at her and kept eating but now she was starting to take her time eating them. I held my hand and Hikaru walked over,

"Are you okay? Did Riley bite you again?" I nodded,

"Ya."

"Why'd she bite you this time?"

"I tried to take her cookies." Hikaru glared at Riley,

"Stop biting my girlfriend. Now give them some cookies." She glared at him,

"Are you lookin' for a slap?" Mori walked over and I pointed to him,

"MAKE RILEY GIVE US SOME COOKIES!" He paused,

"…what?" Rowena stood up,

"Riley's not giving up the cookies and you might be able to make her give them to us." He nodded,

"Oh…Riley? Share the cookies." She shook her head,

"I'm _not_ sharing the chocolate covered graham crackers. You know how much I love them." He shrugged,

"I tried."

"Don't give up that easily." I complained.

"I'm not." And then he walked away. Hikaru raised an eyebrow,

"…that's not helping at all." We watched him for a few seconds then he came back with Honey. IT WAS PERFECT! Riley couldn't deny Honey _anything_. I smiled,

"Hey Honey? Can you get Riley to give us the cookies?" He nodded,

"Okay~." Then he skipped to Riley, "Hey Rye-chan? Can I have the rest of the cookies~?" Riley paused, staring at Honey before sighing,

"Of course Honey. You can have them." She reluctantly handed him the bag and he gave the bag to me, "Here Kota-chan~." I smiled,

"Thanks Honey." Rowena looked shocked,

"That's amazing. How'd you guys do that?" Hikaru puffed out his chest,

"Riley's only true weakness. Honey." I poked Hikaru's belly, making him gasp and double over while holding his stomach.

"Ya. Riley can't resist Honey's cuteness." I added. Riley stood up,

"Well, since you guys stole my food, I'm gonna go and check out that building." Mori looked down at her,

"Do you want me to go with you?" She shook her head and kissed him,

"Nope. I can do it by mahself. See ya gois~." And then she skipped out of the room. I looked down at the cookies in my hand,

"Yay. We got the cookies~." Rowena nodded,

"Yes we do. Now, do you wanna watch Criminal Minds?" I nodded,

"Sure."

**::Riley's POV::**

I liked having those cookies. They were my _absolute_ favorite. But now it was time to go to the building that I was going to buy and then fix up to BE MY NEW DANCE CLUB! I was going to make millions then I wouldn't have to abide by my mother's stupid rules. I was walking around on the sixth floor, really quite intrigued by the rough exterior. The floor's were rotting and the walls were all mouldy and gross but with a little work, it'd be nice and fun and then I'D HAVE THE MOST AMAZING DANCE BUILDING THING EVER! I took out my cell phone and called Dakota. She answered almost immediately,

"_Hey Riley! What do you want? I'm busy watching Criminal Minds." _

"I just wanted to say that, THIS BUILDING IS AMAZING! With a bit of fixing and other things, IT'LL BE THE BEST DANCE PARTY THING EVER!"

"_Congratulations." _

"Thanks. Now, do you think that you can help me pay for some of-" I didn't get to finish the question because the floor beneath me sunk and I fell, yelling,

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH JESUS CHRIST! HOLY FUCK!" I hit the first floor's floor with a loud thud. I was shaking uncontrollably and sat up, looking over myself. I was…OKAY! I threw my arms in the air, "I'M OKAY!" I faintly heard,

"_RILEY? RILEY? ARE YOU OKAY?" _I pressed my phone back to my ear,

"Ya. Miraculously, I'm fine."

"_What happened?"_

"The floor collapsed and then I fell quite a few floors down but I'm okay."

"_Jesus you freaked me out."_

"I freaked _you_ out?"

**::Dakota's POV::**

Riley just told me that she fell through a building and that she was somehow okay. Then…there was some loud noise then the line just went dead. I frowned, "Riley?" There was nothing but static. Rowena turned to me,

"What? Is everything alright?" I shrugged,

"I dunno. The line just…went dead." She raised an eyebrow,

"Well then…maybe she's out of cell range." I nodded,

"Ya I guess you're right."

**::A Few Hours Later::**

I didn't know where Riley was. She just didn't come back after she called. It was kind of weird. Rowena and I were watching TV at my house when Hikaru ran in, "GO TO THE NEWS! NOW!" I frowned,

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" I held up my hands,

"Okay." I turned to the news channel and watched it. Apparently, a building collapsed and someone was in the building. They were still looking for the person. Rowena looked at Hikaru,

"Hikaru? Why are we watching this?" He sat beside me,

"Just keep watching." We kept watching, utterly bored until something finally caught our attention. The person they brought out of the building. It was Riley.


	17. CUPCAKES

(A/N:__Yes I know that this is a crossover part but whatever. They're not going to stay forever and you should've seen it coming. I mean seriously. Riley **WINCHESTER**? It wasn't actually planned to put them in it and they're just going to be here for this chapter and maybe the next chapter. Riley's not going to make everyone become hunters or something. They just came by to say "YOU'RE NOT DEAD" and that's about it. So…STFU!)

_**Chapter 17:**_

**::Dakota's POV::**

All of us were at the hospital in the waiting room, waiting for Riley to be out of surgery. It apparently wasn't that bad somehow. A whole entire building fell on her and now she wasn't dying of some internal injury. Mori was pacing and everyone else was just kind of worrying when we heard, "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Dean calm down!"

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN! SHE COULD BE DYING!"

"SHE'S NOT DYING! DID YOU NOT HEAR THE DOCTORS?"

"I HEARD THE DOCTORS BUT-"

"Dean? They said she was in surgery. She'll be fine."

"How do you know that Sam? She's still in surgery so we won't be able to know!"

"She's Riley. She'll be fine." I walked over to the two quarrelling guys,

"Excuse me? But did you say you were looking for Riley?" The taller one nodded,

"Ya. Who are you?"

"I'm one of her friends. She's still in surgery but the doctors said that she didn't look _too_ bad." The shorter one sighed in relief,

"Thank god…" He leaned closer to me, "When Riley's okay, I hope you realize that I'm going to flirt with you for a while." I nodded,

"Okay then you random person." Hikaru stepped between me and the random guy,

"No. It's not okay. That's my lady." He said, pointing to me. The man smirked,

"Really? Good for you." He pushed him aside,

"Now…" the taller man with flippy hair walked over to him and grabbed him,

"Dean, stop scaring ladies." "Dean" pouted,

"Aww, but she's hot."

"Ya. And _taken_." He said, before dragging the flirty dude away. He pointed to me,

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" I waved,

"Bye bye~!" Tamaki swooshed over to me,

"My darling radiant seahorse, are you harmed?" I shook my head,

"No. And… seahorse?" Rowena smirked,

"Is that what you think she looks like?" Tamaki blushed and looked away,

"N-NO!"

**-Two Hours Later-**

We all walked into the room where Riley was sleeping. Those two boys from earlier came in, too. They were probably old friends of hers or something. Mori walked over to Riley's bed and looked down at her, before brushing some hair out of her face. He frowned,

"She doesn't look _that_ bad…" he said, examining her. Dean walked over to him,

"Woah, dude. Back off." Mori raised an eyebrow, before ignoring the flirty man and looking back down at Riley. I walked up to him,

"Are you… Riley's ex-boyfriend or something?"

"WHAT? THAT'S _INCEST_ YOU CRAZY LADY!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER!"

"SHUT YOUR PIE-HOLE, BLONDIE!"

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT THE _KING_!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU GAY PERSON?" I rolled my eyes,

"Guys, guys… calm down. And… _Dean_, I didn't know that you were Riley's father or something so please calm down."

"You sayin' I look old?" he said, placing his hands on his hips. I smirked,

"No. You look gay." The other guy walked over,

"Sorry. This is Dean and I'm Sam. We're Riley's cousins." Dean nodded,

"Yeah. Her _cousins_… bitch."

"Asshat."

"Cu-"

"Dean, enough." Sam said, glaring at his shorter companion. I pointed to them,

"Are you two brothers or something?"

"Yeah, I'm the older one." Dean said, standing proudly. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to me, each standing on either sides of me,

"We're brothers, too!" they said in unison. Dean scoffed,

"OH MY GOD NO WAY I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE LOVERS." Kaoru flinched,

"Dude, that's just wrong."

"Yeah man, I love my little bro but not like… _that_." Hikaru said, making hip-thrusting movements. Kaoru nodded,

"Ya. No bow-chicka-wow-wow between us." I simply snickered and muttered,

"Unless you're in the host club…" Dean made a face,

"…that's kind of gross." Riley moaned,

"This feels….really weird…PENIS!" She opened her eyes and nodded, "Yep. I feel better now that I got that out of my system." She sat up a little and her eyes widened when she saw Sam and Dean. She threw her hands in the air, "SAM! DEAN!" She looked up and saw that her hands were all wrapped up. She didn't even have any fingers. They were just little balls on the ends of her arms. She frowned, "The fuck…" Dean and Sam walked to her side,

"Riley! You're okay!" Sam said happily. She nodded,

"Course I'm okay. Ima Winchestah." She pointed her nub hand at Dean, "Did you get an STD yet?" He shook his head,

"No not yet. I'm really trying." She laughed and tried to grab the remote on her side table but because she had no fingers, she couldn't grab it. She glared at the remote,

"DICKS!"

"Can you stop screaming words for male genitalia everywhere?" Sam asked her. She shook her head,

"NOPE!" Then another man ran in,

"I made it." Riley threw her hands in the air,

"CASTIEL~!" He gave her a small wave,

"Hi Riley. I heard about what happened and then I came over." She nodded,

"I can see that." I raised an eyebrow,

"Now who's he? Your grandpa?" She shook her head,

"No. He's not my professional rapist grandpa. He's just my BFF forever forever." I nodded,

"Okay then…" The Castiel guy walked over to where me and the others were standing. I extended my hand,

"I'm Dakota."

"I know."

"…Creepy but okay." We shook hands and turned back to Riley. Mori walked over to her and smiled just slightly,

"How are you?" he asked. Riley stuck her tongue out at him,

"Awesome." Kyouya sighed heavily,

"It's impolite to stick your tongue out at people, Rilia."

"When did you become my mother?" she said, an eyebrow raised. Then she gasped,

"HOLY SHIT MY MOM GOT A SEX CHANGE! SHE LOOKS LIKE KYOUYA!" she yelled, pointing at Kyouya with her nub. I rolled my eyes,

"Riley, you just woke up from surgery. Do you think that all the yelling is really necessary?" I asked, taking a tube of chap stick from my pocket and putting some on my lips. Kyouya snatched my chap stick away from me,

"AGAIN?" he hollered. I rolled my eyes,

"Do you honestly think that I would give mah man a blow job in the _hospital_? I mean, seriously. I haven't even left this room. Is it a crime to have dry lips? NO. IT'S NOT." Kyouya growled and threw my chap stick in the garbage. My jaw dropped,

"DUDE, NOT COOL! THAT STUFF TASTED LIKE VANILLA COCA-COLA!" Hikaru sighed heavily and dug in his pockets before handing me something,

"Here, take mine." I took the chap stick and examined it. It wasn't even flavoured. I threw the chap stick at him,

"You lame-ass boyfriend. You don't even carry around flavoured chap stick." Kaoru pulled out his chap stick,

"Use mine~!" he sang. I took his chap stick and looked at it. Strawberry flavoured. I grinned,

"Thanks, Moo-Kao! You're mah new BFF!" I put the chap stick on. Hikaru grabbed it,

"You just had an indirect kiss with my _brother_." I rolled my eyes,

"Suck it up, he doesn't get sex."

"NEITHER DO I!" I glared at him,

"Are you seriously gonna bring up our non-existent sex life now?" Riley raised her nubs,

"OKAY PEOPLE CALM DOWN!"

"Non-existent sex life, eh?" Dean said, sliding over to me,

"So… you're a virgin?" I nodded,

"Yeah. Go ahead, laugh."

"I'm not laughing. I'm excited." Castiel sighed,

"Dean, please don't do anything to her. Let's not forget I can see what you're thinking about."

"… Whaaa?" the boys all said, looking at Castiel. Castiel turned to them,

"Oh, I'm an ang-" Sam threw a box of tissue at him,

"Shut up, Cas." Castiel gave Sam a straight face,

"That was highly unnecessary." Dean scoffed,

"Anyways, so what if you can do… that? What if I want you to see?" Castiel grimaced,

"Ugh, you're sick." Sam threw more tissue boxes,

"GUYS!" Castiel and Dean looked over at him,

"What?" they asked in unison. Sam gave them a sharp glare, telling them silently to SHUT THE FUCK UP. There was something strange about this group, but I couldn't quite place it. Kaoru smirked,

"So, is Dean your boyfriend or something?" he said, gesturing to Dean and Castiel. Castiel shook his head,

"No, he's my man friend. 27 may be young, but he's no boy." My mouth fell open,

"You're twenty seven?" Dean nodded,

"Yeah. You like?" he said, smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Hikaru shook his head, wrapping his arms around my waist,

"She _shouldn't_. She just had her sixteenth birthday." Dean smirked,

"Ah, school girls… eh?" Riley glared at him,

"Dean, no!" Rowena stepped forward,

"Well, this is weird." Honey ran over to Riley's bed and hopped on it,

"RYE-CHAN! I MADE YOU A CUPCAKE!" he said, handing her a cupcake. Riley tried to grab the cupcake with her nubs, but she couldn't and it fell onto the bed, smearing the icing everywhere. Riley's eyes lit up with anger,

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"It's okay, Rye-chan! We have more!" Mori walked over with a tupperware container filled with cupcakes. He held one close to Riley's face and she bit it, getting blue icing all over her face. Mori took the cupcake away and nibbled on it.

Riley got FIERCE. She glared at her overly tall boyfriend,

"You… ASSBUTT!" she said, flailing her nubs around. She started smashing the leftover cupcakes,

"WHAT'S WITH THESE DUCKS?" Honey's eyes filled with tears,

"You… you destroyed the cupcakes…" he burst into tears and latched onto Mori,

"WE WORKED SO HARD ON THOSE!" he wailed. Riley looked up at Honey and Mori, now that she had finished mooshing the cupcakes. She looked sad,

"…" she jumped off the bed,

"I'M SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME, DON'T HATE ME!" she begged. Honey stopped crying and looked at Riley,

"… Well… we can always _eat_ the cupcake mush…" he suggested.

"Way ahead of you, kid." Dean said, before scarfing down the mush. We all stared at him in disgust. Rowena looked over at Dean,

"…Well I do enjoy mush…"

Rowena stuck her index finger into some of the mush and popped it in her mouth,

"Tastes good, man." She said simply before sticking her finger in the mush again. Dean stopped and stared at Rowena with a stern face,

"Dude. No double dipping." Riley raised an eyebrow,

"Oh what, are you gunna get girl cooties?" Dean smiled,

"Shut up. At least I can pick stuff up and I don't have a blue beard." She frowned,

"I _can_ too pick stuff up." She smooshed the cupcake mush even more trying to grab it. She glared at it, "Well…shut up Dean. You're a man whore and you're stupid."

"Riley? Can you stop picking on Dean? And Dean, can you stop picking on Riley?" Sam asked us both. Dean turned and glared at his brother,

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

"Can you two stop having a lover's quarrel?" Riley asked as she tried to wipe off the blue beard with her nubs.

And then….**ABRUPT ENDING OF THE CHAPTER!**


	18. You Don't Have To Read This

_**::Chapter 17 and a Half::**_

**((You don't have to read this. This is just something that's here for the lolz))**

_**(("One One One One" = in bad fanfictions, instead of "!" you'll see "1111" so that's what that means))**_

_**::Riley's Dream::**_

I couldn't believe that Edward didn't love me. I loved him so much it hurt my heart every time I wasn't with him. I just _had _to have him. I'd kill anyone to have him. And he was in love with that bitch…Dakota. It made me very tumors. So I decided, that I'd have to kill her. I got out of bed and ran downstairs. I lived alone because, you see, my dad came home one day and shot my mom, my sister, my brother, my maids and then shot himself. I wasn't at home when it happened so I was the only one saved. I didn't like myself. I didn't know why I was blessed with such good looks. All the boys wanted me, except for Edward. I hated myself for that. I just wanted to be a normal girl with normal looks and a normal body. I didn't want to be so special. I was so special, I had my own blood type thingy. My blood type was S7.489PB and J and a half. Whenever I got too angry, my eyes turned a beautiful ruby color that everyone seemed to be attracted to. And my hair and eyes changed color with my mood. Right now, my eyes were the ruby red and my hair was emerald green. I ran to Dakota's house with my lightening fast speed (you see, the Flash was my father) and I knocked on her door (my uncle is the Incredible Hulk so I had to concentrate on not breaking the door). She answered, "Ohai Riley. What're you doing here?" Then I got so angry at her, I punched in her the face with my K25 Cup boob,

"YOU DICK FACE YOU STOLE MAH MAN ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE! YOU STOLE MAH EDWARD CULLEN FROM ME ONE ONE ONE ONE ONE!"

"YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY HIKARU FROM ME? ONE ONE ONE?" I nodded,

"YES! I AM! ONE ONE ONE ONE!" She gasped,

"YOU MAKE ME VERY TUMORS! ONE ONE ONE ONE!" I slapped her in the face with my foot,

"I HATE YOU!" And then she died because of my beautifying blinding light. That's when I realized it. I didn't love Edward, I loved Dakota. I kneeled by her body, "OH MY LOVE! I'M SO SORRY I KILLED YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I heard her say in the distance from somewhere,

"I'm sorry. I don't like Yuri…"

I woke up from my dream and looked around. Sam, Dean and Castiel were in chairs on the other side of the room, sleeping. Well, I think that Castiel was sleeping. It was hard to say. I didn't think he even sleeped. Mori was sleeping by my bed in a chair too. Honestly, it didn't look that comfy. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep, trying to not think about my bad fanfiction dream.


	19. Wheelchair Rides and Hospitals

_**Chapter 18:**_

_**::Riley's POV::**_

After I woke up that morning, Sam and Dean were yelling at each other about something and Castiel wasn't even around. Mori was still there, just kind of sitting around and he gave me pudding~. After he gave me the pudding, I had to do the family tradition. I stood up and said, "Imagine I just pulled down mah pants." Then I threw my nubs in the air, "PUDDING!" Dean patted my shoulder approvingly,

"Good job in upholding the family tradition."

"It's not a tradition," Sam said, "you taught her when she was 3 years old and no one else in the family does it. It's just a Riley and Dean tradition." I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Shut up Sam. If you did it, then it would be the start of a family tradition." He shook his head,

"I'm not doing it." I sat back down in my bed, trying to pick up my spoon with my nubs,

"Fine you party pooper." Mori walked over to me and picked up the spoon, getting some pudding on it. I opened my mouth REALLY WIDE and Mori stuck the spoon in. Just then, Dakota, Rowena, and some other chick came in. The random chick was pushing Dakota around in her chair. I waved my nubs everywhere,

"HEY!" Dean winked at Dakota,

"Heyy." He said flirtatiously. Dakota winked back,

"Sup?" he puffed his chest out proudly,

"Just bein' awesome. You?"

"Being awesomer." Sam coughed,

"Is that even a word?" he asked. I glared at him,

"If Dakota says it's a word, it's a word." Dakota nodded,

"Yeah, I'm a dictionary now." Kyouya stepped in as well,

"Danyka, we need to get back to your house."

"STFU, Kyouya." Dakota snapped at her cousin. Kyouya sighed,

"But, we _do_ need to get home…" I wiggled my eyebrows,

"Yous gonna go make loooove?" Dakota grimaced,

"What? No. That's gross, and incest-like." Kyouya nodded,

"Plus, I have a girlfriend."

"SINCE WHEN?" I freaked out. Kyouya pointed to the random chick,

"Since I've been crushing on her since elementary school. Her name is Alexis." She waved. I waved back,

"Hola Alexio." Rowena coughed,

"By the way, I have some news."

"Oh really?" Dakota said, turning to face her. The brunette nodded,

"Ya. I have a date later, so I can't stay long."

"You have a date? Wowee. With who? Tamaki? Kaoru? Honey? Please don't say Honey." I said. Rowena shook her head,

"I'm not a pedophile. It's Nekozawa." We all stared at her for a minute. I smirked,

"He's blonde."

"Yes, he is."

"And he has a weird cat fetish."

"His family worships cats, he doesn't get any sexual benefits from _cats_." Rowena stated. I rolled my eyes,

"Whatevs. He still lieks cats." Dakota crossed her arms,

"And since when is liking cats a bad thing?" I rolled my eyes,

"I was talking about Nekozawa. Not you and your three cats." Everybody else from the host club came in and Hikaru took over holding Dakota's chair. Dakota looked up,

"I can't walk." She said. Hikaru nodded,

"I know. That's why you're in a wheelchair." He said, rocking the chair back and forth. Dakota smiled,

"Hey, wanna push me down the halls really really fast?"

"Hell yes." He said, before Dakota and the twins left to go play sick-people bowling. I pouted,

"I wanna do that…" Mori shook his head,

"No, you'll get in trouble."

"Then why don't you go stop them?"

"Because their actions don't concern me." He said. Honey ran out,

"I wanna play, too Kota-chan!"

"Now do they concern you?"

"Yes." Mori said, before strutting away. I giggled,

"Lolz, he's so manly." Rowena smirked,

"If he sways his hips any more he's gonna break something." Alexis giggled and Kyouya took her away,

"Come on, we have to get going." Tamaki floated over to my side, and handed me a rose,

"How are you, darling?" I bit the stem of the rose, since I couldn't hold it with my hands,

"Lolz, I look Spanish." Tamaki grinned,

"And women of Spanish origin are always gorgeous…"

"Unless they're fat." Dean said. Sam was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, flipping through a book. I looked over at him,

"Whatcha readin'?" he lifted his book,

"The Bible." I rolled my eyes,

"Gay. Lame. Boring. Stupid. Fucking retarded. God sucks. Fuck God. He's Lame. Boring. Gay."

Castiel came out of the bathroom,

"What did you just say?"

"Dude, were you taking the longest shit ever?" I asked. Castiel tilted his head to the side,

"I don't understand that reference."

"It's not a reference to any- you know what, angels are stupid." Sam threw a tissue box at me. I blinked,

"I mean, ANGLES are stupid! ANGLES!" Dean air high-fived me,

"I hate math, too."

"WHEEEEE~! PUSH HARDER!" we heard Dakota yell. We all looked out the door to see Hikaru and Dakota go by really fast, Hikaru pushing her. I smirked,

"At first I thought they finally had sex. But then I was wrong." Kaoru walked in, panting heavily,

"They're too fast for me…" he said. I smirked,

"You'd think that you and Hikaru would have the same stamina and whatnot. But nope." Kaoru shook his head,

"During the weekends I watch TV. Hikaru likes to go play outside." I giggled,

"Do you guys have a playground or something in your yard?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked. I flinched,

"That was a joke."

"It was? Oh…" he scratched the back of his head,

"Well… we _do_ have a playground. Hikaru likes to play on the swings. I like the slides. It's getting old now, though. We've had it since we were five." Dakota and Hikaru came back in the room, Hikaru was panting and Dakota was giggling lightly,

"That was fun." She said. Hikaru walked to the front of the wheelchair, lifted Dakota up, sat on the chair, and made Dakota sit on his lap. Dakota frowned,

"You stole mah seat…"

"Stop whining…" he breathed, before tilting his head back and falling asleep. Kaoru smirked,

"He's tired."

"No way." Dakota said, grabbing one of Hikaru's hands and playing with his fingers. I got out of my hospital bed and walked over to Dakota,

"Hey. Hey Dakota."

"What?"

"I CAN WALK AND YOU CAN'T! HAHA!" Dakota glared at me,

"That's just cold." She said. Tamaki walked over to us and stroked Dakota's hair,

"Yes, it is very insensitive to point the fact out that Dakota cannot walk or do anything with her legs." I grinned,

"Like have sex?"

"Sex doesn't have anything to do with _legs_!" Dakota said, poking me in my belly button. I scoffed,

"Like you'd know. Virgin." Dakota blushed,

"Don't bring my virginity into this!"

"You don't know what it feels like to have a penis in you."

"Shut up!"

"You haven't had an orgasm before."

"Riley, I'm warning you-"

"What? You'll kick me with your useless legs?"

"Well Riley I'm sorry that I've never had sex. I'm sorry that I'm saving myself." She said, crossing her arms. Dean and Sam stood up,

"What?" Dean yelled. Sam threw the Bible on the floor and walked over to me, turning me around,

"You're not a virgin…?" he said, his eyes wide. Dean walked over, glaring at me,

"WHO WAS HE? I'LL RIP HIS DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP CASTIEL'S ASS!"

"That's not very nice." Castiel said. Dakota grinned,

"Yup, she's gotten laaaaiiiid." Sam looked at her,

"And you haven't?"

"Unless I've been getting raped in my sleep, no. I haven't." she said, playing with Hikaru's fingers again. Apparently they were fascinating or something. Sam and Dean turned back to me,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN! YOU'RE NOT EVEN 17 YET!" Dean yelled. I shook my head,

"Dakota's a liar. She's just PMSing because she can't walk." I nudged Dakota's shoulder with my elbow, "Right? Right?" She shook her head,

"Nope. I'm telling the whole truth." I frowned,

"We're talking metaphorically."

"How is there a metaphor for getting laid?" Sam asked. I licked my lips nervously,

"Well uh…there was this…uh…meme on the Internet and it had a…penis whale and he uh…fucked something because he liked….vaginas so um….the metaphor is….don't be a penis whale." Dean made a face,

"That made no sense." I ran into the bathroom yelling,

"YES IT DOES!" I quickly locked the door and hid in there for a while. I heard Dean yell,

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?" I listened closely and heard Tamaki yell,

"NO IT WASN'T ME!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Dean yelled back.

"IT WASN'T TAMAKI!" Dakota yelled. I sat in the bathroom a little longer until I heard Dean yell,

"THEN IT WAS YOU!"

"…What?" I heard Mori ask. I giggled quietly. This was kinda funny. Worrisome ya because I didn't want Mori's dick to be chopped off and shoved up Castiel's ass but you know. Still fun. After a few minutes of waiting again, I heard a knock on the door,

"Riley? Dean and I believe you now." I got up and walked to the door when I realized something. I wasn't able to open the door. I frowned,

"Sam? I can't open the door…"

"What?" I nodded,

"Yep. Can't open it. It's a stupid circle knob and my hands are stupid and I can't open the door. It's impossible." I heard some shuffling and then Dean said,

"Riley? Back away from the door." I did as I was told and sat on the toilet. Then he kicked down the door. Dakota clapped,

"Yay~!" I walked out of the bathroom,

"Thanks Dean. It was kind of weird in there." Dean put his hands on my shoulders,

"Now, you're telling the truth about the whole virgin thing right?" I nodded,

"Yep. That's the whole truth. My cherry has not been popped. It's all good. It's unpenetrated down there. In that place. Down there." It was quiet for a second (except for Hikaru's snoring but you know) before Sam said,

"I don't believe you right now." I rolled my eyes,

"Of _course_ you don't…" Dean frowned,

"I don't believe you either actually. NOW WHO STOLE YOUR VIRGINITY! WE TOLD YOU TO STAY PURE UNTIL YOU'RE MARRIED!" My mouth dropped,

"YOU TOLD ME THAT WHEN I WAS LIKE, FIVE! IT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"STILL COUNTS!" I shook my head,

"Nope." Rowena rubbed her temples,

"Can you guys stop yelling? I don't want a headache for my date that's in…" she checked her watch, "right now. I've gotta go." She quickly waved and ran out. We paused for a minute before Dean continued his angry yelling,

"WHO DID YOU HAVE COITUS WITH?"

"YOU'RE ALLOWED TO SAY SEX AROUND ME! You only had to say 'coitus' when I was like, nine."

"OLD HABITS DIE HARD!"

"I'M A VIRGIN!"

"She's telling the truth." Castiel said quietly from behind us. We turned and faced him. Sam raised his eyebrows,

"What?" He nodded,

"Ya. She is." Dean and Sam frowned before sighing,

"Okay. You're a virgin now." Sam said. Dean made some weird hand gestures,

"You're re-virgintized."

"Castiel just confirmed that I'm a virgin."

"Well….now you're purer than pure." Dean said as he went and sat down. I smiled at Castiel, trying to look thankful. He probably didn't understand but whatever. Dakota poked Hikaru's cheek,

"Can you get off mah seat? I wanna go do stuff." He just let out a quiet grunt and that was about it. Dakota crossed her arms, "He's not getting off…" Tamaki hit Hikaru's head,

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER'S SEAT!" Hikaru woke up with a start, looking around quickly,

"Wha?"

"Hikaru? Can you get off my chair?" He blinked before he realized what was going on. He nodded,

"Ya okay." Hikaru looked at his brother,

"Help." Kaoru nodded and walked over. Dakota held her hands out and Kaoru grabbed them, lifting her up and letting her hang on his shoulder uselessly. Hikaru got off of the wheelchair and Kaoru dropped Dakota back down into it. Dakota bounced a bit,

"Feels nice to not sit on Hikaru's scrawny legs."

"HEY!" Hikaru yelled, pointing a finger at her accusingly. He looked down at his legs,

"They're not scrawny…" he said. Kaoru nodded,

"Yeah, when you call him scrawny, you're saying that I'm scrawny!" he said. Dakota's eyes widened and she turned her chair around before scooting away. Hikaru ran after her,

"BITCH!"

"DICK!" Kaoru sighed and walked over to my hospital bed, laying on it and closed his eyes. I glared at him,

"Does falling asleep in the most random places run in your family or something?"

"Yup." Kaoru said bordely. Dean walked over to him and shoved him out of the bed, so he fell on the hard floor,

"Get off of Riley's bed."

"I don't need it, it's okay." I said. Kaoru moaned and stood up, rubbing his forehead,

"Thanks Riley…"

"Hey, you're my ex. I love you. Just not like that anymore."

"Yeah, yeah we've been through this before…" Kaoru said, laying back down on the bed and closing his eyes again. Sam freaked out,

"HE'S YOUR EX? THAT SCRAWNY LITTLE-"

"Can you guys _please_ stop it with the scrawny? It's mean." Kaoru said, acting all offended. I snickered,

"Have you even seen you and your brother shirtless? You have no features, it's really funny." Kaoru sat up, his face red,

"THAT'S MEAN!"

"Well it's true." I said, shrugging. I turned to my cousins,

"And before you say anything, I saw them shirtless because on our first date we went to Mexico and we hung out at the beach."

"He took you to Mexico for your _first date_?" Dean asked, shocked. I nodded,

"Yuppers."

"Where did that Mori guy take you?"

"Uh… the regular beach."

"HE SHOULD BE SHOWERING YOU IN DIAMONDS WHAT THE FUCK?" Dean hollered, looking over at Mori. Mori shrugged and walked over to me, taking some money out of his pocket and letting it fall on my head,

"I don't have any diamonds right now, so here…" I tried to grab the money, but my FUCKING NUBS wouldn't let me. I was displeased. Mori picked up the fallen money and walked back to his previous spot. Dakota wheeled back in,

"Sup niggers?"

"Where did you go?" Kaoru asked. Dakota held up a soda,

"Soda." Hikaru came back in, holding a soda as well,

"We yelled for a while, then the nurses got angry. So we whisper-yelled and got soda. Now we're back." Hikaru stated. I gasped,

"You guys aren't getting a divorce are you?"

"No, not today." Dakota said. Just then, the doctor came back in,

"Rilia?"

"Sup, doc?" I asked. The doctor flipped through some papers he had on his clipboard,

"You can go home now." I threw my nubs in the air,

"PUDDING!"

"… Okay." The doctor said, before leaving. Dakota wheeled her way over to me,

"You can come back home now~!" I nodded,

"YAY!" I sat on her lap and we wheeled out of the room,

"WOOHOOO~!" Hikaru ran after us,

"LEMME PUSH YOU!" and then we had fun.


	20. DARA NOOOOOOO

_**Chapter 19:**_

_**::A Month Later::**_

_**::Riley's POV::**_

Sam, Dean and Castiel left soon after I got out of the hospital. My hands were still all broken and stuff so I had to live with Mori and Honey for the time being. Apparently the bones in my hands completely shattered or something. I _hated_ the fact that my hands were constantly out of use. I couldn't do anything with them. I couldn't eat, couldn't undo my clothes…hell, I had issues taking a shower or even scratching myself. Mori and Honey had to help me a lot of the time. I think that the worst part about this was the fact that I couldn't hold a controller or type on a keyboard. Which meant, no videogames and no Internet. I _hated _it. But there _was_ something I loved doing. I walked up to Dakota, who was still in her wheelchair on the other side of the Host Club, "Hey. Hey Dakota." She looked up,

"What Riley?" I started dancing around,

"I CAN DANCE AND YOU CAN'T!" She picked up a bead with her index finger and her thumb,

"Well I can pick up beads." I shrugged,

"Why would I need to pick up beads?" Then she grabbed her laptop and started typing,

"_And_ I can type!" I lightly hit her with my right nub,

"STFU!" Unfortunately, it still hurt even though I lightly hit her. I frowned down at my nubs, "I HATE YOU NUBS!" Dakota smiled,

"And guess what else I could do. Feed myself." Then she took a spoon and ate some pudding. I glared at her,

"I….I can feed myself too." I picked up the spoon (with some difficulty but whatever I still picked it up), picked up some pudding with it and tried to put it in my mouth. Except I kinda couldn't and the pudding fell off the spoon and landed back in the bowl. I scowled, "Whatever. No one needs to eat. Eating is for pussies." Hikaru walked over and kissed Dakota's cheek,

"Hey Dakota~."

"Hiya Hikaru~. How's your penis?" He shrugged,

"It didn't fall off." She nodded,

"That's a good thing." Some girls squealed,

"IT'S SO CUUUUUTE~!" I rolled my eyes and retried to grab my spoon with pudding on it. It didn't work. I frowned,

"Stupid little nubs….I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Mori and Honey walked over and Honey hopped on my lap,

"Rye-chan? Why're you yelling?" I crossed my arms,

"I can't eat pudding." Honey picked up the spoon and held it in front of my mouth,

"Here~. I'm helping~." I ate the pudding and hugged him,

"Thanks Honey Bun~." I looked over at Dakota to see her talking with Hikaru when Tamaki glided over to her and tilted her head up, stroking the underside of her chin,

"My darling, do you want some coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks." Dakota said. Hikaru crossed his arms,

"Not cool man. You had your shot, and ya blew it." Tamaki rolled his eyes,

"I was simply offerring to get her a cup of coffee. Is that such a crime?" Dakota shook her head,

"Nope. Besides, I'm used to Tamaki's flirting now. So I just kinda block it out."

**((Dakota's POV))**

Tamaki left me alone to go get me my coffee. Which was nice of him, he's the only one who can actually make me a cup of coffee that I _like_. Hikaru tried to make me coffee once, but he put too much sugar in it and made it taste like syrup. I drank it anyways, trying not to hurt his feelings. Hikaru grabbed the back of my chair and wheeled me over to where Kaoru was standing. Kaoru was talking to some lady, a customer. The lady turned to Hikaru and I,

"Hikaru-kun! It's so nice of you to join us!" she looked down at me,

"And you brought your… crippled… thing." I glared at her,

"Shut up, Dara." She flipped her short brown hair,

"It's very un-ladylike to say such things!" Kaoru sighed heavily,

"Dara, please be nice to Dakota."

"Why should I, Kaoru? She insulted me infront of _everybody_ that one time!"

"That _one_ time. Just let it go."

"She called me an obsessed crazy bitch! I'm not gonna let that go!" she pulled out her iPhone,

"Gotta post this on my blog…" she growled, before stomping away. Hikaru sighed, but made a weird growling sound while doing it. Kaoru snickered,

"What was _that_?" Hikaru shrugged,

"Magic. That's what it was."

"You're a wizard?" I asked hopefully, looking up at him. He looked down at me,

"Yes."

"That's so awesome."

"I know right?"

"What can you do that's… wizard like?" I asked. Hikaru shrugged,

"A wide variety of things. I can… lemme see… make things levitate, grow wings, turn Kaoru into a kitty, make my penis 67 kilometres long…"

"Eh. That's disturbing."

"I thought that girls _liked_ big penises."

"Yeah but that's overboard." Kaoru said. Dara ran back over to my little awesome group of three people who are awesome,

"DAKOTA! HIKARU! KAORU! LOOK AT THIS!" she showed us the screen of her iPhone. Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened, and my jaw dropped,

"Who _draws_ stuff like that?" I yelled, grabbing the iPhone and chucking it across the room. It hit the wall and smashed into a couple pieces. Tamaki just avoided being hit by it. He looked at me with a confused expression,

"Why would you try to kill me…? I have your coffee."

"Thanks darling." I said, waving him over. I took the coffee, hugged Tamaki, and sent him off to do Tamaki things. I turned back to Dara,

"Anyways, why the hell would you even look up things like that?" I questioned, trying to stay as calm as possible. Kaoru nodded,

"Yeah, jeez. Sure, I like Dakota, and I like my brother but… eew. Seriously. No." Hikaru nodded as well,

"Who the hell makes this stuff?"

"FANS!" Dara yelled happily,

"I made the website with a couple of my friends!" she giggled. Riley walked over, Honey on her back. Mori was over at the other side of the room putting empty pudding bowls away. She was now munching on a graham cracker. Honey took the cracker out of her mouth so she could talk,

"Wassup, bitches?" she asked. Hikaru walked over to her and whispered something in her ear.

**((Riley's POV))**

Hikaru walked over to me and tried to kiss my ear. I shoved him away,

"WOAH MAN. TOO CLOSE." He frowned,

"I'm trying to tell you something."

"Oh… okay. Whisper away." Hikaru whispered in my ear,

"Dara made a website all about the host club and you girls and there's some graphic pictures on it that we don't like…" I shoved Hikaru away again, just not as hard,

"That's not that bad, man. If there's pictures of you stabbing somebody then I'm okay."

"Not that kind of graphic, Riley." Kaoru said. I tilted my head to the side,

"Whaaaat?" Honey hopped off my back and ran over to help Mori put away bowls. Hikaru walked over to Kaoru, pinned him over the side of the table, and pretended to do him up the butt,

"_This _kind of graphic." I nodded,

"Ohhh…" then it sunk in,

"OH MY GOD THAT'S GROSS! WHAT THE FUCK?" Kaoru stood up,

"Ya, there's that in there. But just throw our good buddy Dakota into the mix."

"EH! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" I pointed to her,

"SHE'S BROKEN! SHE CAN'T EVEN DO IT!"

"Harsh, Riley. Not to mention that those pictures were probably drawn before my… incident." Dakota said, gesturing to her broken legs. Hikaru nodded,

"And from what I could see, there was some… _art_ with you in it too, Riley." I flinched,

"NOPE… wait, with who?" Kaoru shrugged,

"I didn't see anything." Dara raised her hand,

"There's a bunch of you and Mori-senpai!" I nodded,

"Hmmm… is it good?" Dara nodded,

"IT'S AMAZING!" I nodded,

"Weird. What else is there of me?"

"There's some of you and Kaoru. Because you two dated for a while." Dara said. Kaoru blushed and I KICKED Dara,

"YOU BITCH! KAORU'S NOT MAH MAN! … No offense, Kaoru."

"None taken."

"Anyways, I AM NOT HIS WHORE!" I wanted to slap her. But I couldn't. Fuckin' nubs. Dara pointed to Dakota,

"There's also a lot of you and Tamaki!" Dakota grimaced,

"Uh, that's disturbing…" Hikaru flipped out,

"WHY AREN'T YOU SO FREAKED OUT BY THIS? TAMAKI'S YOUR EX BOYFRIEND!"

"I know." Hikaru grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her around,

"BE DISTURBED!"

"I _am_, believe me." Dakota said,

"I just know how to handle my freak attacks. Plus, it's how I've been raised. You don't show your true emotions to your opponent. You always act… unsatisfied with what they tell you." Kaoru scoffed,

"Good for you… Mafia Lady." He said, ruffling her hair. She glared at him,

"Bitch."

"Bitch."

"That's the same insult."

"NO IT ISN'T."

**((Later On : Dakota's POV))**

When Kyouya showed up later on, he had Alexis with him. Kyouya walked over to me. I was still in my chair (as always). I wasn't doing anything. Alexis waved,

"Hey Dakota."

"Hey Alexis." Kyouya shyly wrapped an arm around her waist,

"Danyka, I'd like for everybody to know Alexis better."

"That's cool, Kyouya. Go and tell people stuff."

"Thank you for your time."

"I'm not a counsellor or anything so you don't need to thank me." He nodded and then walked away with Alexis to go and introduce her to people or something. I wheeled over to the mini fridge by the cupboards and got myself some orange juice. I was just kind of sitting in front of the fridge, drinking my orange juice when I heard Riley say,

"No seriously. We _have_ ice-cream here."

"That's amazing!" I heard Alexis say happily.

"I know eh?" Then they both walked in and smiled at me,

"Yo wassup Kota-buns?" Riley asked happily as she kicked me out of the way to get to the mini fridge. I kept wheeling until I hit the wall with my chair. I turned and glared at her,

"Dick. Move." She shrugged as she rummaged through the mini fridge,

"Just be lucky I didn't hit you. FOUND IT!" She emerged with a little thing of ice-cream. She turned to Alexis and nodded, "Fuck ya. We have ice-cream." Alexis bounced up and down a little,

"That's amazing. Can I have some?" Riley looked deep in thought,

"I dunno man. I thought that I was just going to show you and then hog it all and be fat and eat it. ALL. BY. MY. SELF." Then she walked over to one of the cupboards and tried opening it. She couldn't because of her nubs and sighed, "Dude, you're gonna have to get the spoons. I'm still gimped." Alexis smiled and got the spoons. She turned to me,

"Dakota do you want some?" I shook my head,

"Nah. I have orange juice." Riley looked down at the ice-cream container in her hands and frowned,

"….I can't eat. Here. Take this." Then she ran out of the room after she gave the ice-cream container to Alexis. Alexis sat down at a table and started eating the mint chocolate chip ice-cream. I wheeled over to her,

"So, you in the wuv with Kyouya?" She shook her head,

"I wouldn't call it _love_…."

"What I meant by that is, can you see yourself with him for the next three years."

"It's a little early to tell Dakota." Riley walked in with Mori close behind her. She frowned at me,

"Don't harass my soon-to-be new best friend. Well….one of my new best friends." I nodded,

"Okay. Because I was thinking that that was a little harsh." Mori looked a little confused,

"Why am I here?" He asked Riley. She sat down,

"I can't put the spoon in my mouth. Every time I try, this is what I do." She picked up a spoon and put some ice-cream on it before trying to put it in her mouth. She somehow flung the ice-cream and it hit me in the face. I wiped the ice-cream off my face,

"Riley. You're dead." She got up and ran out of the kitchen thing, yelling,

"HAHAH! I CAN RUN AND YOU CAN'T!" I wheeled after her,

"I CAN PUNCH YOU AND YOU CAN'T PUNCH BACK!"


End file.
